


From White To Black

by Misfitgirl3390



Series: Sebastian's Rose [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirl3390/pseuds/Misfitgirl3390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Ya know what happened to 'ee, Beauty? You've been tainted somehow. Tainted by something evil, but even that creature of the dark couldn't darken 'ee soul, 'ee ended up lighting the way. 'Ee caused chaos. A beautiful angel, that's what 'ee are. My father would enjoy darkening thy soul, love." -Joker</p><p>Amanda is setting herself up for an adventure she'll never forget. Recently losing memories of Sebastian and the others, only remembering Thompson, Timber and Canterbury leads her to live her life as she lived it before. Normally. Well as normal as it gets. The term ' Curiosity Killed The Cat' is still well used, Amanda, wanting to be a hero, is trying to find out what happened to Victoria, who disappeared after the circus. She may regain memories along the way, but that's for you to find out. [SEQUEL TO THE WHITE ROSE]</p><p>Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji: Book Of Circus or Kuroshitsuji: Book Of Murder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Why are you so hard to wake up, Amanda. If you keep being stubborn you're going to be late for work." Timber said. My eyes shot open and I sat up." Why did you wake me up sooner!?" I grabbed my work dress." Well I tried...You wouldn't get up!" Timber scoffed." Just get dressed I'll fix you some eggs." Thompson chuckled." Thank you, Thompson. See he's so nice. You're so mean." I said to Timber. He rolled his crimson eyes. I walked into the bathroom and got myself ready. For three years me and the triplets have been living in town, living in a small house. My birthday was in three days, I will turn 22, but for some reason I still look like the same nineteen year-old girl. It's like I'm not aging. I put my hair into a bun and ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The smell of eggs filled the air, making me hungry. Before I could take my plate, Thompson grabbed my wrist." Before you leave you need to promise you'll stay out of trouble." He said." That means bring respectful, something you're not very good at." Timber teased me." Fix your bun." Canterbury said. I fixed my hair." I promise that I will be respectful to the customers." I said, rolling my eyes." Don't stay out after sunset this time either." Thompson gave me my plate." But,"." It's dangerous." Timber cut me off." You're going to be late for work." Canterbury said. I huffed." Okay, I promise!" I ran out of the house and down the road, eating my eggs quickly." Morning Amanda!" Jasmine waved at me." Good morning!" I waved back. I continued to run down the street until I got to the candle shop I work at. I ran in." Just in time." My best friend, Jade stated chuckling." Boom." I immediately started to stack candles with her, trying to act like I was early." So what's new?" I asked." Well, rumors are going around about that big fire three years ago." She said." She what's their assumption?" I asked." Demons." She answered. My eyes widened slightly." Demons?" I asked." Yup."." Are they even real?" I asked. Jade nodded." I personally think Earl Ciel Phantomhive's butler is a demon." She said. I laughed." Don't be ridiculous." I said." Yeah, yeah. How are those handsome triplets of yours?" Jade asked. I chuckled." Overprotective as always." I said." They ought to be demons, they're so god damn attractive..." She trailed." You have no idea." I mumbled, shaking my head." Amanda." My boss, Nick called me." Yeah, boss?" I looked back." Three boxes of candles, I want you to take them to the Undertaker's shop." He said. I stood up." Undertaker?" I asked." Warning. He's creepy." Jade said as Nick wrote down the address. I took the boxes and paper." I'm sure I can handle his creepiness." I chuckled, leaving out.

I opened the door and looked around inside." Scented candles, with a hint of...what is that smell?" I said, gagging slightly." Death." Someone giggled. I looked to see a man with a big smile on his face. He had long silver hair and his bangs blocked his eyes. He had slightly long black nails with a green ring on his left hand. To top it off, he was wearing all black with a black hat." You must be Undertaker." I tilted my head. All he did was laugh. Extremely hard at that. _' Did I say something funny?'_  I thought." Yes, that's me. I see you're here with my candles. Oh, those must be heavy for a fragile girl like yourself." Undertaker came from behind his desk and grabbed the boxes." Hey, I'm not fragile." I said defensively." And why does it smell like death in here?" I asked." Well, this is a funeral parlor, my dear." He chuckled." Ohh." I looked behind his desk, seeing the coffins. Undertaker grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. My eyes widened slightly." Hey! What are you-"." I asked you what your name was but you seemed to have zoned out." He chuckled lightly." My name is Amanda..." I trailed. He laughed." Oh this is priceless." He giggled." Uh, what did I do?" I furrowed my eyebrows together." Oh, nothing dear." He let me go." You should go back to work before your boss thinks I kidnapped you." He chucked, starting to unpack his candles."...Okay." I eyed him before turning my back to him." See you around, my dear." He said as I left his shop." Amanda!" I looked to see my friend, David." Hey!" I waved as he ran up to me." Where ya headed?" He asked." Back to work." I said. We started to walk." So you coming with us tonight?" He asked." I promised Thompson I wouldn't be out past sunset." I said." Oh come on! This is our chance to see if the Earl's butler is really a demon!" He said." They're just rumors! I liked the research we did on demons but I just can't believe that Lord Ciel would have a demon butler!" I shook my head." Or you do believe it and you're just scared." He teased me. I rolled my eyes." Don't worry, I get it. You're just a pretty face, you can't handle a little adventure."." Take that back!" I glared at him. David put his hand on my shoulder." Come with me and Jade and I'll take it back." He smirked." Fine." I grumbled." That a girl! See you then." He ran off. I shook my head and walked back in the shop." So?" Jade asked." Yeah, he's a creep." I laughed." I told you! I swear he laughs at the simplest things." Jade said, putting a box away." I wasn't even doing anything and he just found me so hilarious." I shook my head and looked outside." Almost sunset." I mumbled." Yup. Did David convince you?" Jade asked me." Yeah, I'll come along but if we get caught, that's it, I mean," I looked around then pulled Jade closer." This is the Queen's Watch Dog we're talking about." I whispered." I know, but I heard he doesn't have that much security. The butler and three more servants, that's it! And we'll wear masks anyway." Jade said. I sighed." Okay, but if something happens-"." We'll be fine." Jade assured me. I hesitantly nodded and we finished putting away boxes of candles.

   After work me and Jade quickly made it to our meeting spot. David was already there." Finally. I'm anxious, let's do this." David held out the masks. I took mine." I swear I'm gonna regret this." I mumbled putting on the mask." Come on Amanda. Once you're curious there's no stopping you." David said." I know, that's why I'm nervous." I said as we made our way into the woods." It won't be that bad. We're sneaky, and then he has low security? We're only trying to see if people are right about that butler." Jade said." So what if they're right. We can't out run a demon."." He won't see us." David said. I sighed. _' If I die because of them I swear...'_  I thought.

After a good fifteen minutes of walking the back of Lord Ciel's manor was finally in sight." We should do something to cheer Sebastian up!" I heard a boy exclaim." Closer." I whispered, moving closer. I saw a maid with red hair, almost the same shade as mine. She had on big round glasses." Yes! That's a great idea!" She smiled." Sebastian told us not to do anything unnecessary, this isn't a good idea." He was taller than the other two and he had a cigarette in his mouth." But it is necessary! Sebastian has been different as the years passed and we all noticed it! Even Young Master questioned him." The other boy pouted crossing his arms. The maid nodded. I saw a spider crawl onto her shoulder. She saw it and shrieked." SPIDER! GET IT OFF!" She screamed." Hold still will ya!" The taller male tried to get the spider but the maid kept jumping around." Mey-Rin, hold still!" The other boy said. Soon all of them were jumping around until the spider fell." Kill it!" The maid, Mey-Rin exclaimed." Poor spider...." I mumbled as David and Jade chuckled." I got it!" The boy picked up a boulder and threw it at the spider. My eyes widened." Did he pick that up by himself?" Jade asked." Obviously." David whispered. I didn't respond and waited for the smoke to clear." Come on, Finny! You missed anyway. I got this." The taller boy pulled out a flamethrower." Barldroy, no!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as he pulled the trigger, setting half of the garden on fire. I covered my mouth to hold in my laugh." What the hell is wrong with these three?" David mumbled." Honestly. I told you about using your flamethrower near the garden, Bard." I looked at the new voice. The butler. My mouth flew open." Damn it all he is sexy." Jade whispered. I nodded in agreement. His eyes were the same color as the triplets' eyes. _' Maybe he is a demon.'_ I thought as he took the flamethrower from Barldroy." Sorry, Sebastian. There was a spider and we tried to kill it." Barldroy explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Sebastian shook his head." I put Young Master to bed. I think it's best if you all retired for the night also." He said." O-Okay." Finny and Barldroy walked off." Sebastian. Are you okay?" Mey-Rin asked him." I'm fine, Mey-Rin." Sebastian grabbed a hose and put out the fire." You know, we miss her too. Even Young Master misses her." She said. _' Something must've happened.'_  I thought." It's best if we don't dwell on the past, Mey-Rin. Now please, go get some rest." Sebastian said." You think he had a girlfriend?" Jade whispered." Then he can't be a demon. They aren't capable of love." I looked at David." Right?" I whispered." That's what the research said. So maybe he's no-" His eyes widened. I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked. I gasped silently." Those flowers, were just burnt." I whispered slowly." How did he do that?" Jade whispered. _' So, he is a demon.'_  I thought." The answer is simple. I'm merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian chuckled then looked our way. His eyes went from crimson to a pink color." Fuck this, run!" I whispered, grabbing David's arm. David grabbed Jade as I took off. _' Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.'_ I thought." This was your idea! I told you no!" I scolded David." Well I expected to be a rumor!" David hissed, trying to keep up with my fast pace. I huffed, running faster. _' I am so dead when I get back home.'_ I thought." It took us fifteen minutes to get there! You think we can make it!?" Jade asked." Well we're running now! That decreases the time!" I answered. I heard someone chuckle." Just keep moving." I said." David if we make it out, I'm going to kill you!" I seethed, running as fast as I could. The tree next to me was set on fire, catching me off guard. I tripped and fell. David fell on top me. I groaned as the air left my body." So much for making it. Might as well kill David before the demon can." Jade groaned." Now is certainly not the appropriate time for jokes." I huffed, pushing David off of me. I got up and looked around." Do you see him?" I asked. I suddenly felt a dark presence behind me." Yeah I see him." Jade chuckled nervously. I slowly turned around and looked up." Would you like to explain what you were doing near my Master's manor?" Sebastian asked as I backed up." Uh, we, um..." I looked down." If you were trying to harm him-"." No! That's not the reason at all!" Jade said defensively." We were slightly curious about rumors that we heard." She mumbled." Curiosity killed the cat." He chuckled darkly, walking closer." W-Wait!" I held my hands up." I know why you three came, I know what rumor you are talking about also. I'm sure you've done your research, but I simply can't let you leave, knowing what I am." Sebastian said." We won't tell anyone, we never planned on telling anyone!" David said. I felt my blood run cold as he walked closer." I don't know if I believe you. Humans love to lie." Sebastian said." Please." I pleaded. He looked at me." You may not believe it but it's true, if you let us go you'll never see us again." I tried to reason with him. He looked me in my eyes as they slowly turned back into their crimson color." If I see you three near the manor again, I'll burn you alive." He put the flamethrower to my stomach, giving me a closed eyed smile." Is that clear?" He opened his eyes." Clear!"." Clear."." Crystal." I answered." Excellent." He moved the flamethrower and leaned in closer to my face. He hummed slightly and shook his head." Get out of my sight." As soon as he said that, we took off. As soon as we were back in town, I attacked David." We could've died! We could've been dead right now!" I seethed, hitting him repeatedly as they walked me home." I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He put his hands up, showing that he surrenders." We are never, doing that again." Jade said, putting her hand to her chest." Preach it." I said." They're going to kill me." I huffed." And I'm off tomorrow. I'll be in the house all day." I pouted." We'll come and visit." Jade said as we stopped in front of my house." Good luck." David rubbed his head. I hugged them and went in the house. I looked around, closing the door behind me." Amanda." I looked to see Canterbury." Am I in trouble?" I asked." Does it look like sunset to you?" He raised an eyebrow, walking towards me. I sat down." Where are Thompson and Timber?" I asked." On their way back now that you're here and your not avoiding this so stop trying." Canterbury said. I sighed in defeat." What were you doing out this late?" He asked." Just hanging with David and Jade." I said." Doing what?" He asked." Research." I shrugged. Thompson and Timber walked in." What kind of research?" Canterbury asked." They went to the Phantomhive manor." Thompson said." How did you-"." Jade." Timber answered." I will kill her." I mumbled." What were you thinking, Amanda?" Canterbury asked as I took off my mask." We had masks on, we were fine." I said." The butler could've killed you!" Thompson scolded me." I know, I know. I'm sorry." I looked down as Canterbury sighed." It doesn't matter. Just try and listen next time." He said." And you're staying in the house tomorrow." Thompson added as I pouted." I was going to tell you earlier but you decided to be adventurous." Thompson glared at me." There's a circus coming in town on your birthday and we're going to take you to see it." He said. I gasped." Really!? I haven't been to a circus since I was four!" I exclaimed." Hopefully you'll enjoy yourself." Canterbury said." If you do anything else as stupid as this-"." I won't! I promise!" I cut Timber off and hugged all three of them. Thompson chuckled and kissed my forehead." Go get some rest. Your day was unnecessarily eventful." He said. I stuck my tongue out and walked to my room, smiling. _' I'm going to see the circus.'_


	2. Chapter 2

 " You really just, found me in the woods?" I yawned and looked at Thompson. I just woke up, and since I'm not going anywhere I started to think about the day they found me." Yes, you weren't injured, except for the small mark on your stomach, but that wouldn't cause amnesia. And you still remember your past, you just don't remember anything after working at the shop." Thompson answered as Timber came in." Then you said, your Master hired me to work at his manor?" I asked. Timber nodded." He's dead now though." He said." Oh, wow. How did he die?" I asked." He had a contract with a demon." Thompson said." Ohhh." I said." What was I like?" I asked." You're exactly the same." Timber said." Curious." Thompson glared at me." I can't help it sometimes." I chuckled." Caring. I don't get why you're always willing to help anyone, even us when you know we're perfectly capable." Timber poked my forehead." I know you're capable, demon." I glared at him." I just like to help." I smiled." Did my curiosity get me into trouble?" I asked." Yes." Timber chuckled." I guess I really didn't change then." I smiled." Jade wants to come in." Canterbury walked in the room." Tell her that Amanda can't have company today." Timber said." What?" I looked at him." Did you forget about last night?" Timber asked me. I huffed." Tell her to meet me at the entrance of the circus tomorrow then." I grumbled. Canterbury chuckled and left my room." Besides, it's been a while since we all spent time together." Thompson smirked." Oh goodness. You scold me for getting in trouble. Last time we spent time together we were running from Scotland Yard." I shook my head as Timber chuckled." We're excluded. We're demons." Thompson shrugged getting up." That doesn't even begin to be fair." I pouted." It's not my fault you're a mortal."." Am I?" I challenged, crossing my arms." Our research hit a dead end with that one. Though it's probably the reason of your amnesia also." Timber said." If we get any more information you know we'll tell you." He added. I nodded." Now, get dressed since we're taking you to the carnival tomorrow, we might as well give you your other birthday present today." Thompson grabbed my hand and stood me up." And we're on a schedule so hurry up." Timber got up." Why are we on a schedule?" I asked." That's a surprise." Timber said." Nooo. Tell me." I whined. Timber glanced at me." If we tell you, we have to dress you." He smirked. My eyes widened and I blushed." I'm good." I grabbed my dress as they left my room. _' That was new.'_  I thought, getting dressed. Timber or the others never said something like that to me before. I put my hair in a French braid and left my room, gabbing my shoes and putting them on." I'm ready!" I called." Well, let's go." Canterbury grabbed my hand and we left the house.

  " Just a small hint." I pleaded as we walked through town." Nope." Canterbury said. I sighed." Now, get ready." I heard Timber say. He was behind me. Before I could question him, he covered my eyes." Heyyyy." I whined. Thompson chuckled. The lead me the rest of the way. It sounds like we walked into a store." Let me see!" I exclaimed." We're almost there." Canterbury said. I huffed. Soon we came to a stop." You ready?" Thompson asked. I nodded frantically. Timber took his hands away from my eyes and I gasped. There was a beautiful red dress in front of me. I smiled and clapped my hands." Oh my goodness! It's beautiful!" I cheered. I saw some ladies passing by and they smiled at me." I told you she would like it." Canterbury hit Thompson upside the head. Thompson hit him back rolling his eyes." I just thought it was too much red." He shrugged." Someone once told me there's no such thing." I smiled, but then furrowed my eyebrows together." I don't remember who it was though." I said." Last time you tried to remember something you ended up hurting yourself severely." Timber said. I sighed and nodded, deciding to drop it." So, are you going to try the dress on or just stand there?" Canterbury asked. I shot him a glare before going to try on the dress. After putting it on, I looked in the mirror and smiled." Oh, you look beautiful." A woman complimented me." Just like a noble." Another one added." Thank you." I smiled. I looked back at the triplets." You like?" I asked them. Thompson blinked and nodded." You look beautiful." He said as his brother nodded in agreement. I smiled." Well you said we're on a schedule. So wh-" I heard someone gasp." AMANDA!" I looked to see a girl. She looked about 12 and she had blonde hair, styled with two pigtails. She had big green eyes and was clearly a fan of pink. She ran to me and hugged me. I tried hard to remember who she was." U-Um. I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." I said softly. The girl looked up at me with sad eyes." You, don't remember? I-I'm, Elizabeth. Remember? You used to call me Lady Lizzie." She chuckled lightly. Lady Lizzie. _' AMANDAAAAA~!'_ Remembering that gave me a huge headache. I groaned and held my head stumbling back. One of the triplets held me up before I had a chance to fall." My apologies, Lady Elizabeth. But Amanda seems to have lost her memories from a certain period of time." Timber said." Wait, I remember you three, you worked for Earl Trancy." She said." Yes, my lady, we did. Though we are very close friends with Amanda." Timber glanced at me." We are doing everything in our power to help Amanda regain her memories, but it's very painful for her to try right now, we don't want her to severely injure herself." He explained. Elizabeth looked at me with concern in her eyes." Lady Elizabeth! There you are!" Her maid stumbled into the store." Yes, I understand completely." Elizabeth nodded. She hugged me again before leaving." Are you okay?" Thompson asked me." I'm, fine." I said, standing up straight, the pain was only little throbbing now." We warned you about that, Amanda." Canterbury scolded." I know, I'm sorry." I looked down." It's fine. As long as you're alright." He said." Let's go." Thompson grabbed my hand and Timber grabbed the dress I just had on. We left the store." Where are we going now?" I asked." Another surprise." Canterbury said. I groaned, pouting." Close your eyes, get some rest." Thompson said, picking me up. I crossed my arms." It's going to take that long?" I asked. They didn't answer. I huffed and laid my head on Thompson's chest, drifting off.

_**Third Person** _

    " What do you mean she won't remember me! I'm unforgettable!" Grell exclaimed. Undertaker chuckled." Ah, the potion I have her was very strong you see. If she does start to remember it will cause her great pain." He explained, fixing up a coffin." Did you have to follow through with that silly story of hers? She was very fun to have around. And Bassy has been more cruel the past three years! I didn't like the idea of my Bassy being with another woman but Amanda made him happy." Grell pouted angrily, rolling his eyes. Undertaker just giggled." How does her story go anyway? Will won't let me look." Grell said." I'm afraid I can't tell." Undertaker said." Oh you're no fun at all! Fine. I'm going to tell Bassy what's going on there must be a cure for your horrid potion." Grell grabbed his chainsaw and left the shop. Undertaker giggled." Yes, you do that." He smiled and finished working on his coffin.

_**-At The Phantomhive Manor-** _

Finnian sat in the grass outside and watched the sunset." Finny? What are you doing?" Mey-Rin ran to him." Sebastian said we need to cle-"." Remember the day we all watched the sunset?" Finnian cut Mey-Rin off. She sighed lightly. He was thinking about Amanda again." Yes, I remember, Finny." She sat next to him and watched the sunset." I never noticed she made such a big difference around the manor." Finnian smiled." I miss her."." I miss her too." Mey-Rin said. Mey-Rin thought about what could've happened to Amanda. Maybe she's somewhere else, she traveled to start over. But the thoughts just got worse and worse, until she hit death. Shaking the thought out of her head, she stood up." But, Amanda wouldn't want us to sit here and act gloomy!" Mey-Rin said." We still have a job. It's to protect the manor and Young Master, we can't let anything stop us from that." Mey-Rin put a hand on Finnian's shoulder." Now Finny, Sebastian needs our help inside right away." She gave him a small smile. Finnian smiled and got up. As soon as he stood up, there was the sound of an explosion." BARD!" Mey-Rin yelled as they ran into the manor, heading for the kitchen." I've told you multiple times about this flamethrower." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. Mey-Rin sweatdropped and Finnian shook his head." We'll clean this up right away-"." SEBAS-CHANNN~" Mey-Rin held in a laugh as Grell came running for Sebastian. Barldroy backed up, seeing Sebastian's eyes twitch. Sebastian quickly grabbed Grell's chainsaw and pointed it to him." Why are you here, Grell?" He asked." Now, now. That's not how you treat someone who's trying to help you." Grell teased." Help me? Why exactly would I need your help?" Sebastian asked." Well I talked to-" Grell was cut off by the sound of a bell." Ugh that little brat." Grell huffed." Yes, I must go see what he needs." Sebastian looked at Barldroy." Clean this up at once." He said." Yes, Sir!" Mey-Rin, Finnian and Barldroy saluted as Sebastian made his way to Ciel's study with Grell talking behind. Sebastian knocked on the door." Don't waste your time doing such things, I have important information." Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian entered and Ciel noticed the chainsaw in his hands." Why is  _he_  here?" Ciel scoffed, referring to Grell." Hey!" Grell exclaimed running into Ciel's study." I'm here because I have information for my Bassy, so make yours quick." Grell crossed his arms." Is this about the case, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at his butler." Yes the circus will be in town tomorrow. We will investigate." Ciel said." Of course." Sebastian nodded." But that's not it." Ciel said." Elizabeth called not too long ago while you were dealing with Barldroy." He sighed then looked his butler in the eyes." She saw Amanda today." Those words caught Sebastian off guard. His eyes widened slightly." Is that so?" He furrowed his eyebrows together. Ciel nodded." But, Amanda didn't remember Elizabeth, when she tried, she gave herself a supposedly severe headache. But do you know the part that amused me the most?" Ciel smirked." And what is that, Young Master?" Sebastian asked." She wasn't alone. The triplets were who Elizabeth described." Ciel said. Sebastian chuckled." Though, it was explained to Elizabeth that she only remembers working at a shop before Alois came and hired her as a maid. That and everything else, she doesn't remember." Ciel said." Oh yes! That's what I came to explain!" Grell said. Sebastian and Ciel looked at Grell." There was a potion given to her to make her forget, only the best reapers have it." Grell reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small blue bottle." Reaper?" Ciel asked." Yes! I was the one assigned to do it, but I just couldn't! I got so attached to Amanda, I couldn't bring myself to make her forget all the fun we had and I didn't want to hurt my Bassy!" Grell cooed." So who did it?" Ciel asked, rolling his eyes." Undertaker." Grell answered." Someone had to keep her story going, since I refused, Undertaker happily took my place. I heard he just loves a good story." He finished." Do you know how her story is supposed to go?" Sebastian asked." Now, now, Bassy. That's strictly for the dispatch. I just got my scythe back because of my attempt to stop Amanda from losing her memories. I can say this, her birthday is tomorrow, and you'll see her again." Grell winked. Sebastian rolled his eyes and passed Grell his chainsaw." Tata my lovely Bassy, until we meet again!~" Grell cooed, running out of the study. Ciel shook his head." Sebastian. If we do see Amanda tomorrow, don't try to remind her of her past, we'll try to find a way to reverse the potion." Ciel ordered." Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed.

**_Amanda_ **

  " Wake up, Amanda." I heard Thompson say. My eyes fluttered open then widened." Th-This place is off limits guys!" I hissed as Thompson put me down." We have an hour until Scotland Yard comes." Timber said. I shook my head. He were on a hill, but the hill was close to the Phantomhive manor, so it was strictly off limits and guarded every other hour for suspicious people. They have to keep the Queen's Watch Dog safe after all. _' Though his, butler, is completely capable.'_  I thought. The view from the hill was beautiful, the stars in the sky seemed so close. I sat in the grass and looked up at the stars." You guys are awesome." I chuckled as the Thompson sat next to me." We just like to see you happy." He said. Timber sat on the other side of me." But sometimes I feel like I don't deserve all free nice things you all do." I said as Canterbury sat in front of me." Trust me, you do." Timber said. I smiled at them. Thompson sighed." Amanda." He gripped my chin lightly and turned my head towards him." You're very naive." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows together." What do you me-" My eyes widened as Thompson kissed me.' _He kissed me. He's kissing me, right now! What the he-'_." Hey! What are you guys doing up there!" A man yelled. Thompson pulled away and looked." Looks like they're early." Canterbury picked me up and they took off." What! You can't just act like this didn't just happen!" I exclaimed, holding on to Canterbury so I wouldn't fall." We're not." Thompson said. I didn't respond. _' I really didn't notice....God I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_  I scolded myself. Once I looked up, I realized we were home. Canterbury put me down and I stared at the three of them. Timber sighed." Come on. It's getting late." He took me to my room." What was that?" I asked." Isn't it obvious? It was a kiss." Timber smirked slightly." Don't be an asshole." I pouted." It's not our fault you're so naive."." I'm not that naive!" I retorted." Change your clothes and go to sleep. We'll talk about this another time." Timber said. He turned to leave but then stopped. He quickly pulled me to him and kissed me." Timber!" I blushed." Goodnight." He left. I sighed and changed into my nightgown. I got in bed and made myself comfortable. Before I could blow my candle, my door opened. I looked to see Canterbury." My brothers are so selfish sometimes." He sighed walking up to me. I sat up." If you have any questions, ask now." He said." Why?" I asked." We had feelings for you for a while." Canterbury shrugged." I thought demons weren't capable of love..." I said." Yeah we thought so too." He looked at her. I bit my lip, but knowing what to say. Canterbury took out my French braid and ran his fingers through my hair. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss." Tomorrow is your birthday, you shouldn't confront this tomorrow. We want you to enjoy yourself, the day after is perfectly fine if you're that eager to confront this." Canterbury kissed my forehead and laid me back down. He blew out my candle and left my room. _' Yeah, I definitely need to sleep this off.'_ I turned to my side and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

" I cannot believe, we're going to the circus!" Jade clapped." I know! It's been so long!" I smiled." So long? I've never been!" Jade smiled." You'll love it!" I said. David chuckled." You two are just like little kids sometimes." He shook his head." This is a big circus..." Thompson looked around." Yeah! I can't wait for-"." AMANDA!" I looked to see Victoria running to me. I smiled brightly." Victoria!" I picked her up and hugged her spinning around, making her laugh." I like your dress! You look like you're rich!" Victoria exclaimed." Thank you." I chuckled." Victoria! Don't run off like that." I heard Ariel say." Sorry, Mommy." Victoria looked down." Come on, Amanda!" Jade said. I put Victoria down." Listen to your mother, now. I'll see you after the show." I smiled at her. Victoria nodded. I hugged Ariel and quickly caught up with my friends." This is going to be so much fun!" I said. Me and Jade looked at each other then smiled. I jumped on Canterbury's back and Jade jumped on Thompson's back." You two are a bit too hyper." Thompson sighed." Hey, I said don't give them candy, but you insisted." Canterbury said. David chuckled. We made our way into the main tent." Look at how big everything is." I trailed looking at the chandeliers. We found seats close to the front and sat down. Soon, the lights turned off and a spotlight came on." Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus!" The man had four balls in each hand. I leaned in, realizing his left hand was a skeleton hand. _' What happened to him?'_  I thought. He threw the balls in the air and started to juggle. I smiled ashes sat back again." My name is Joker. Please to meet 'ee!" He said, bowing, making the balls fall and bounce off of his head. I laughed along with some of the crowd. He stood up and revealed a blue ball in his mouth. He took it out and made it disappear, while smiling." Wow." Jade smiled." Tonight you'll see performances to stun and amaze 'ee!" Joker exclaimed. Suddenly four other people came running out. Once more lights came on, I realized two others sitting on a trapeze bar." And now, with great broze from our fire-breathing Jumbo, the show of the century begins!" Joker exclaimed and ran off once Jumbo started to breath fire." I want to try that." David said." Please don't. You'll end up burning down your house." I shook my head. Timber chuckled." Look!" Jade tapped me and I looked where she was pointing to see the trapeze act starting." First our trapeze artists, perfectly in tune with each other:" Joker announced. I watched the girl and the boy swing in the air." See look. I would not do that. Ever." I said, watching them in amazement. Soon the girl swung off of her bar, doing a flip and grabbing onto the boy's hands. I clapped." Peter and Wendy!" Joker finished." They have a lot of trust in each other to be doing that." David said. I looked down again to see a girl on a spinning wheel. My eyes widened as a knife landed just above her arm." Oh hell no. I would quit." I said as Canterbury laughed at me." Our knife-thrower, the perfect shot who never misses his target:" I watched as another knife landed close to her head, then her side, her other arm, but he never hit her. I smiled." Dagger!" Joker stuff as the audience cheered. I heard a hissing sound and looked to my left to see a boy with snakes all over him. I wiggled around." Oh no." David mumbled." And know, a beautiful dance by that rarest of rarities, our own serpent-man, Snake!" Joker said." All the money in the world won't make me do that." Jade said, shaking her head." I would." Timber said." Of course you would." I shook my head as they moved on to the next act." And next...Look above ye, ladies and gents!" Joker said. I looked up to see a girl, wearing all white." A death-defying tightrope walk by the circus princess, Doll!" Joker said. I gasped." Okay, I would rather take the snakes." I laughed as Jade nodded. She did a split then a handstand." She's amazing." I smiled." I still wouldn't do it though." I added." Last but not least, the star of our troupe!" I heard the sound of a whip and looked down to see a ring, of course set on fire. A tiger jumped through it and walked in front of the girl with the whip." I bring 'ee the famous tamer of wild cats!" The tiger roared then lied down. The girl put her foot on top of the tiger." Beast!" Everyone clapped." I will take all of the acts before this one, than deal with a tiger." David said." True that." Jade said." We'd love some audience participation for this act! Are there any volunteers?" Joker asked. No one moved a muscle.' I guess no one wants be near the-'." You're kidding." Jade's eyes widened." What I asked." So much for never seeing him again." David said." Ah! This gent in the tail coat sure looks eager!" I looked to where Joker was pointing. Sebastian?" Lord Ciel, at the circus? I find that utterly surprising." I said." Please, come on stage." Joker said as people started to clap." Step right up, sir!" Joker said. Sebastian made his way down to the stage." What would they be doing here?" David asked." Well. He's the Queen's Watch Dog. Maybe there's something wrong with this circus." I said, getting suspicious." Now, if you just lie down here--" Sebastian walked past Joker." Wait, what is he doing?" Jade asked. Everyone started to mumbled to each other, confused. He made his way to the tiger and a hand on its face." Ah, what lovely round eyes you have." Sebastian said. The crowd gasped. I sweatdropped." Ummmmm. So, I take it the demon likes cats then?" Jade said." I've never seen such vivid stripes. They're adorable." He rubbed the tiger's face." Wow." Thompson said." Oh dear, your claws have gotten a bit too long...we'll have to groom them." Sebastian said, examining the tiger." And your paw pads are full and plump. Very attractive." I laughed along with David." I think he could marry the tiger, I mean Jesus." David laughed. The tiger took most of Sebastian's head in its mouth. My eyes widened as the crowd screamed." Jesus take the wheel." Jade mumbled." Betty, let him go!" Beast yelled swinging her whip to hit the tiger. Sebastian stopped the whip." She hasn't done anything wrong." He said as Betty let him go." Yeah, he only ate your face." I shrugged as Jade laughed at me." I was so overcome by her charm that I behaved rudely, that's all." Sebastian said. Beast didn't respond." And, indiscriminate whipping isn't enough to train her properly." Sebastian smirked." Did, he just tell the famous tamer of wild cats, how to game get tiger?" I asked." Yup." David nodded." So it's officially clear that he's most likely an asshole." I nodded. Tiger jumped up and bit the back of his head, causing the crowd to scream again." Betty! Spit him out this instant! He's dirty!" Best yelled." Goodness, aren't you a tomboy, my dear?" Sebastian chuckled.

" I have no words for that." David said as we left the tent." Amanda!" Ariel ran to me." Hey, Ariel. What's wrong? Where's Victoria?" I asked." I can't find her." Ariel said, fear in her eyes. I nodded." If I'm not back in 10 minutes come and look for me." I looked at the triplets and they nodded." Come on guys." I said to David and Jade." We'll look, okay Ariel, I'm sure she's still in the circus, you know how curious she can get." I assured her. Ariel nodded and we started to search.

" Victoria!" I called, looking around." We didn't check the tents yet." David whispered. We walked towards the tents and looked around." How could she just up and disappear?" Jade asked." We did see Lord Ciel here, maybe this circus kidnaps children or something." David said. I felt a sharp pain on my forearm. I yelped and looked." A-A snake just bit me." I said." My apologies. Says Wilde." I looked to see Snake." Though this area is off limits, why are you here? Says Emily." Snake said." What the fu-" I cleared my throat, cutting Jade off." We were just looking for someone." I said." Well there is no one back here. I am sorry for biting you, let me take you to the infirmary. Says Oscar." He then started to walk in the opposite direction. We followed him." So, you talk for the snakes?" Jade asked. Snake glanced back and nodded." How dare you lay a finger on my lady's fair and tender skin! I haven't even touched it yet!" I heard someone yell. I furrowed my eyebrows together." I'm not going in there, please, get your bite checked out. Says Wilde." Snake left. We looked at each other." I didn't actually touch her skin...but I do seem to have touched a nerve."." You're not serious." Jade mumbled. We walked into the tent." Dagger, stop! You'll shred the tent!" A man in a wheelchair said." Miss Beast's honor it's more important than this tent!" He exclaimed throwing his knives towards Sebastian." What happened?" David whispered. Sebastian caught all the knives, leaving Dagger in shock." No way!" Dagger said as Joker whistled." Don't get cocky!" Beast said, swinging her whip. Joker jumped in front of her, stopping her whip with his staff. He glared at her before before making flowers appear." Ta-da!" He smiled." The demon is staring at you." Jade whispered to me. I looked up at Sebastian and our eyes met. He looked down at my arm." Oh dear." He jumped from the pole he was on and gave Dagger his knives." It seems as though someone else is injured." He said. Joker looked back then looked at my arm. His eyes widened." Oh man! Did you get bit my a snake?" Joker ran to me and grabbed my arm. I looked down and realized it was swollen." Yeah, we were on our way out and this happened." David said." Well, do you know which one did it?" The man in the wheelchair asked me." Um, Oscar..." I trailed." Ah, I have just the thing." He pulled out an ointment and I walked over to him. He rubbed it on my arm." You're hair is lovely." Beast said." Oh, thank you." I smiled." Did you guys, happen to see a little girl. Red hair, brown eyes?" David asked." I'm afraid not." Joker said." Where could she have ran off to?" I asked sighing." I do hope you find her." Joker gave me a warm smile." That was mighty athletic, sir!" Joker said to Sebastian. He looked at Joker." I reckon I'd hire 'ee!" Joker smiled." Is that true?" Sebastian asked. Joker raised an eyebrow." Truth be told, my current master is so spoiled, I'm quite disgusted with him." Sebastian sighed. I eyed him and Jade did the same." 'Master'? 'Ee be a servant then? I took 'ee for gentry, dressed up so fine..." Joker trailed. Sebastian chuckled." Me, gentry? Hardly. I am merely one hell of a butler." He said. I opened my mouth but closed it again. _' Asshole.'_  I thought. I looked at Jade who was holding in her laugh as David sweatdropped." Now, was that true? If so, I'd very much like to join you." Sebastian said." Not having me on, are 'ee?" Joker asked." I never jest." Sebastian answered. Joker laughed. _' Why would, Lord Ciel's butler join the circus. There's definitely something wrong, maybe David was right...'_  I thought. I zoned out." Very well. I'll come back tomorrow with him, then. Thank you for all your help today." Sebastian bowed. He looked at me again then turned to leave." No need to show me out." He left the tent." Um, thanks so much for the ointment." I gave my thanks ran out of the tent." Oi, Amanda! What are you doing?!" David asked. I pushed my fears aside and took a deep breath." Sebastian!" I called, stopping. He stopped and glanced back." Before you think I'm a stalker." I paused trying to catch my breath. David and Jade caught up to me." We were the ones near your Master's manor. You know, ya put the flamethrower to my stomach." I said." Is that so?" He turned around." So much for not seeing you again." He chuckled." What's going on?" I asked." Hm?"." There's no way Lord Ciel would let you just join the circus for the hell of it." I said." And someone we're looking for disappeared." I added." What makes you think I'll tell you, my dear?" Sebastian walked closer and we took a step back." I mean, we've kept bigger secrets." I said." I think the venom from the snake bite went to your brain!" Jade seethed. I ignored her and looked up at Sebastian." I could kill you right now, you're aware of that, aren't you?" He leaned down to my level, his eyes glowing pink." Y-Yes." I shook my head." But you won't." I said bravely." Oh?" He raised an eyebrow." Lord Ciel isn't the only one who has a demon to help him, only I have three." I said." Ah, I know who you're talking about. I can smell their scent all over you."." You say that like you own me." I retorted. Sebastian chuckled." I just want to know what's going on, this girl we're looking for is very important to me." I said." You three are smart." Sebastian stood straight up." But we don't have the sources that the Queen's Watch Dog has. Please, Sebastian." I pleaded. He eyed me before sighing." Every town the circus goes to, children disappear in that town. We're simply investigating." His eyes turned back to their crimson color." So I guessed right." David mumbled. Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch." I shouldn't keep my Master waiting." He turned to leave." Thank you, Sebastian!" I called. He glanced back and nodded before walking off. Jade punched my arm." WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She hissed." The triplets are demons?" David asked. I nodded." We needed information, and they're somewhere nearby." I sighed." We need to join the circus, it's the only way to find Victoria. It got quiet." We'll go tomorrow when Lord Ciel goes then." I turned around to see the triplets." You're an idiot, letting that crow demon get close to you." Canterbury said." I knew you guys were close by." I shrugged." You do know you have to be, talented, to join the circus right?" Timber asked as we made our way out." What are you trying to imply?" David asked. Thompson chuckled." Don't underestimate us to raise yourself you need skills, why do you think I run so fast?" I said. Jade, David and I are close because we all lost our parents at young age and ended up raising ourselves." I'm just as talented as that Dagger guy." David shrugged." We'll see what I'm good at when we get there." Jade said. I saw Ariel at the entrance, tears streaming her face. I ran to her and grabbed her hands." I promise, I will find Victoria." I said, hugging her." You don't have to do this." Ariel said." It's the least I could do. You were always there to help me when I was younger, I'm just returning the favor." Ariel hugged me back tightly when I said that." Go home and get some rest." I said softly. Ariel nodded." Please be careful." She said before leaving." Gah you're so caring." Jade said smiling." Sometimes too caring." Thompson added." You three need rest as well, so let's go." Timber said.


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the circus early." Hey, you're the girl who got bit by Oscar! 'Ee left so fast." Joker ran up to us." Yeah, sorry about that!" I chuckled." What brings 'ee here?" He asked." We wanted to join the circus." Jade said." Ah! Eager, I like that! Well 'ee be early so I'll be nice." Joker looked at the triplets." Well, let's go!" We followed Joker." You go first, miss." Joker looked at me as we walked in a tent." Umm, okay, hold on, Guys, help me out." I said to the triplets. They helped me set up an obstacle course." Now. I bet, I can go through this in less than a minute." I smiled." 'Ee sure, miss? It looks kinda vigorous." Joker said, looking at the flaming hoops. I nodded." I got this." I walked to the entrance of the tent and took a deep breath before taking off, making sure I show off, I do a front flip." Impressive." I heard Joker say. I smiled and jumped through one of the flaming hoops backwards, doing a handstand. I finished the course with a cartwheel and looked at Joker." Forty-three seconds." He smiled." Alright lad, what can you do?" Joker looked at David. David grabbed my arm and held me still." Don't kill me." He said, backing up. He pulled out four light green blades." You are not serious."." My target is the wall directly behind her." David said." If you hit me I'll kill you."." Motivation." David smirked. He threw all four at the same time. I closed my eyes but heard the blades hit the wall." No way!" I looked to see Dagger. I turned around and the blades were directly behind me." Wow." I smiled at David." Your turn." Joker looked." Oh, where'd she go?" He asked. I looked around for Jade. I heard a roar." My God." I sighed as we all ran out of the tent." Look, that's not my job to be feeding you." Jade said, letting Betty. My eyes widened. Betty roared again." Don't talk to me like that, I'll get the whip, I am not Sebastian." Jade scolded, making Betty lay down." Good girl." She smiled." Wow." David said. Jade looked." We'll just count that then." Joker said then looked at the triplets." Don't show off." I said to them." You got to show off, so no promises." Thompson smirked as we made our way back to the tent.

I sweatdropped as Joker cheered. They literally did almost everything but Jade stopped them." You guys are definitely in! Now there are more people here now, go and get ready!" Joker pushed us into a different part of the tent. We were surrounded my costumes and makeup." Well alright." Jade said walking towards the costumes.

Me and Jade ended up making all the costumes and doing all the makeup." Yay!" I cheered happily." Hey, come on we're introducing everyone." Dagger said. Joker looked and grabbed my arm." This is Black and Smile." Joker said. I looked to see Lord Ciel and Sebastian. Lord Ciel's eyes widened." Sm--?!" He froze as Sebastian started to chuckle." Go on, Smile, say a few words." Sebastian smiled." P-P-Pleased to meet you." He said through clenched teeth." Come on Smile--smile!" Joker exclaimed." Now boys, this here is Beauty!" Joker smiled at me. I blushed." Hi." I nodded. Joker grabbed Jade." This here be Courage!" Joker said. Jade smiled. David looked kind of embarrassed. I chuckled as Joker walked to him." This, is Lucky." Joker said." Lucky looks like a shy one." Jade chuckled as David glared at him." These are the rare moments where no one could up with names for 'ee." Joker said to the triplets, laughing." You'll stick with your regular names. Which are, what exactly?" Dagger asked." Thompson." He smiled slightly." Timber." He nodded." Canterbury." He said bluntly." Now that we're all acquainted, let's get started!" Joker clapped." Joker grabbed my hand. I looked up at him." I'll give ye all a quick backstage tour. Follow me!" He pulled me along and everyone else followed." First, the tents ye'll be sleeping in." I looked at the line of tents." This is where the "secind-stringers" live, stage-hands and newcomers sleep." He opened one of the tents. There were three beds and since bottles, clothes here and there." They sleep about two, three to a tent." Joker said. He closed the tent." Over there's where we easy, and where we store the food." Joker pointed across from the tent he showed us." Cooking's a big part of the job while 'ee be new, so hard work." He explained. We walked some more." Furthest down the line is the infirmary where Black and Beauty was yesterday." Joker said." And past here are the private tents for the main cast." He walked down." Private tents?" Ciel asked." The big names get places to themselves, you could say. Oh and the first tent is Snake's, so best keep your distance. He lets lots of poisonous one run loose. One bite, and 'ee be stone dead." Joker explained. I hummed slightly." Lucky for 'ee, Oscar's poison wasn't as dangerous, Beauty. That warning was mainly for ye, be careful." Joker said. I blushed in embarrassment and nodded." Snake and his serpents are cruel shy of strangers, so ye newcomers must be extra careful." Joker said. Before we started to walked again, Joker stopped Ciel with his staff." That reminds me. Smile, what happened to thy right eye?" Joker asked. _' That just be where his contract seal is.'_  I thought." Er, there was an accident." Ciel answered, putting his hand over his eye patch." Oh...poor thing, with 'ee so young. Well, we're all damaged here, so let's all be friends!" Joker smiled." Sorry, what?" Ciel asked as we started to walk again." Did all the players join up during your travels, like us?" Sebastian asked.' You live in a whole manor though.' I thought." Most, yes, but we first-stringers all come from the same place. We're childhood friends." Joker answered." Childhood friends?" Sebastian repeated." Yep!" Joker answered. _' Hm.'_  I thought looking down at his hand. _' What are those called again, I always called it a fake hand I never remember the proper name. Why did he just up and grab my hand anyway? How long has it been since he lost his actual arm?'_  I thought. I zoned out." Good luck, and work hard." I snapped out of my thoughts when Joker let go of my hand. I quickly waved as he left." Come on, Beauty! Let's practice hoop jumping." Jade grabbed my hand." Okay. He likes you!" Jade exclaimed, setting up hoops." What?" I furrowed my eyebrows together." Joker, he likes you." David said. He snapped his fingers in my face." I'm sure your would've noticed if you weren't so naive." He teased." Ugh. You sound like the triplets." I groaned starting to stretch." No fire this time! I want to try." Jade said. I nodded and walked in front of the hoops." You need a running start." I told Jade. We backed up to where Black and Smile were stretching. Jade looked." Hey, Smile?" She called. He looked at her." No offense, don't kill me, but I had no idea you had talent to get in here." She said. I hit her upsides the head." She speaks her mind." I smiled at Ciel." I can see." He glared at Jade." Sorry." She chuckled. A blade went pass my face. I glared at David." Jump through the hoops already!" David called. I sighed." Fine! Jade, don't try what I do."." You know me so well." Jade said as I ran off. I did cartwheels until I got close to the hoop then I did a handstand, making sure the front of my body was facing the hoop before pushing of my hand and going through the hoop. I huffed and dusted myself off, walking back to Jade." Impressive." Sebastian smirked. I smiled then suddenly heard crashing. I looked to see all the hoops knocked down with Jade laying on top. I sweatdropped." Really? I said don't try what I did!" I called." Couldn't help myself!" She called back." Hey! Quit playing around and start practicing!" I looked to see Dagger." Jade set the hoops up, again." I sighed." Mr.Dagger! Right, sorry." Ciel said." It's your first day right? I'll coach you all through practice." Dagger smiled." First, we need to decide what your acts will be. Any requests?" Dagger asked." Can I stick with my obstacle course?" I asked." Of course!" Dagger looked at me, then at said." Oi, Courage! Joker told me about your encounter with Betty! You'll be helping Miss Beast from now on!" Dagger said." Of course, Mr.Dagger!" Jade smiled." Lucky, you amazed me you your performance, you'll be working with me." Dagger said to David. David just nodded." I'd prefer something less physically demanding than the tightrope. Greatly prefer." Ciel said. Dagger laughed." Yeah, you do seem pretty frail!" He teased." Right then you'll tag along with me and Lucky." He said." What about you, Black?" Dagger looked at him." I have no particular preference." He answered." Yeah, you and the triplets are real athletes!" Dagger said." More like real show offs." I looked at the triplets. Timber smirked at me." I've already seen them in action though, so try whatever you think you can manage and I'll watch."." Of course." Sebastian ran off." Huh?" Me and Ciel blinked." First, the trapeze." I looked up, wide eyed as he was already swinging in the air. He flipped and stood up on the bar." Hey!" Dagger exclaimed. Sebastian flipped, hanging onto the bar by his feet. He jumped off and did so many flips and twirls that I lost count. He grabbed the next bar, swinging to the platform but wasted no time moving on." Next, juggling." He picked up the bottles and threw them in the air. People gasped in amazement but that act didn't last long." Pole-climbing." He ran to the pole, jumping on it, swinging around." Rings of fire." He grabbed the rings Jade set up for me and lit it on fire, doing a back flip through both. He grabbed a rope and started swinging in circles again." Aerial acrobatics." Soon enough almost everyone was gathered up, clapping and cheering." The trampoline."." Skipping rope."." Contortions." I looked at Ciel see him with to fingers on his forehead looking down, obviously annoyed." Next, I'll swallow this swo-"." Enough, enough!" Dagger finally stopped him. Everyone surrounded him cheering asking him to do it again, how did he learn all of that. I scoffed.' Damn demon.' I thought." Well I be darned. Another bright new star? I'd better keep sharp." Dagger said." Another?" Ciel repeated as I walked to them." There's one more brilliant lad who just joined up. Look, over there!" I looked to where Dagger pointed." He's a former civil servant, or something, and he's strangely serious. I say! Come down, Suit!" Dagger called." That's..." Ciel trailed." A reaper." Sebastian said lowly. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I looked back up and looked closely.' He is.' I thought. Only reapers have this those bright green eyes according to research. He had short black hair and black glasses. He had on a yellow suit jacket with a green vest and a red tie with white polka dots. He also had a pruner. _' That must be his scythe.'_ I thought. He sighed." Ah, yes, I thought I sensed something foul. For goodness sake..." He spun his pruner around and shot it extremely close to me and Sebastian's head. I yelped and stumbled back into his chest. I stood there, paralyzed for a bit as Sebastian grabbed my shoulders." I didn't think we'd meet once again. What prey are you hunting for this time," He jumped from tightrope and used his pruner to side to the ground. He then shortened his pruner pointed it towards me and Sebastian." You vile demon?" My eyes widened. _' Why is he being so obvious!? They're about to get caught.'_  I thought." Demon?"." What does he mean?" People started asking around." What are you on about?" Ciel asked." As if it weren't bad enough that reapers are in such short supply, demons have to pop up everywhere too?" Suit sighed." I'll have to work yet another late night." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows together." That's really what you're worried about? Not that there's a d-" Sebastian covered my mouth." Reaper?" Dagger asked. Ciel looked." Well, you see-". Dagger walked up to Suit." Look, you." He started to slap him." Cut it out, you plonker." Dagger said. Relief went through me as Sebastian moved his hand back to my shoulder." You say your gags with such a straight face, people can't tell their gags!" Dagger exclaimed as people started to laugh." This guy's been cracking jokes since the day he got here." Dagger said as Suit combed his hair." Going on about 'souls' and stuff. He's an incurable freak!" Dagger laughed." I'm not actually joking." Suit said, putting his comb away and pushing up his glasses." Ah, let me introduce you to the new rookies! The green one over there is Lucky, the girl next to him is Courage. Those three over there. Eh. I'll call them the triplets. The little one right here is Smile, the big one is Black. And this adorable little red head is Beauty." Dagger patted my head as I looked away." You're our rising stars, so play nice, alright?" Dagger said while patting Black and Suit's shoulders as they glared at each other. Suit walked away." I flatly refuse to play nice with vermin." He said bluntly." Flatly refuse?! Circuses run on teamwork, you know!" Dagger called after him. _' Wow.'_ I thought." What is a grim reaper doing here?" Ciel asked quietly." It's rare for a reaper to go undercover himself, as well. Still this tells us one thing for certain. Something is going on at this circus." Sebastian said. So maybe they did kidnap Victoria. I heard David whistle. I looked." What?" I asked. Jade pointed, smiling. I looked up to see Sebastian looking at me." Oh!" I blushed for the millionth time today, stumbling away from him. He chuckled." Let's, finish practicing." I said, quickly walking away. _' I'll find you, Victoria.'_


	5. Chapter 5

" That guy, Suit, he was a reaper wasn't he?" Jade asked as I practiced my flips." Yes. I'm sure his name isn't Suit though." I landed on my feet." William T. Spears is his name." Thompson said, causing me to yelp and stumble back. He grabbed my hand before I could fall." Don't scare me like that!" I said." Oh but you're so fun to scare." Thompson smirked." If a reaper is here, undercover, something bad is bound to happen." David said as Thompson let me go. I smiled." Oh no.." Jade looked at me." Well, him and Sebastian just left! Come on!" I grabbed David and Jade's wrists, pulling them out of the tent." Why am I here, you ask?" I heard William say. We hid and watched them." To think I, an administrator would be impressed into field duty to clean a certain prat in Collections while he's suspended." William had his back facing Sebastian." I curse my luck. I didn't think graduating with him entailed traveling around, fixing his mistakes." William turned around." I assume that a grim reaper personally doing undercover work, implies special circumstances?" Sebastian asked." Do you really think I'd reveal soul-related information to a demon? That would be like setting rabbits loose before a wolf." William said.' Damn.' I thought." I'm afraid I have no interest in cheap souls." Sebastian said." Fine words for a starving demon. I know you're half-mad with hunger." William eyed Sebastian." I've gotten tired of ripping into every soul I see a long time ago. The hungrier one is, the most satisfying one's dinner." Sebastian said." How perverse." William said." Not as perverse as your temp worker. And you can rest easy. I'm on a lead at the moment." He lifted his hand and pulled up his glove slightly, showing his Faustian contract symbol. William didn't respond right away, so there was enough time to let their conversation sink in." Very well." William slammed down his pruner, pulling me out if my thoughts." I'll speak plainly. In the next few days, we plan to review a large number of souls in this area. This is a very special case so I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere." William said. _' Maybe it's the children.'_ I thought." That sounds very taxing. Why don't I assist you?" Sebastian smiled, tilting his head. William quickly extended his pruner, taking off Sebastian's top hat." I can't abide unpaid overtime. If you interfere, I'll cut you down." William threatened. He shortened his pruner." I don't associate with reapers for the fun of it in any case." Sebastian grabbed his hat and put it back on his head." Particularly as I have no interest in cheap souls." He repeated. William scoffed lightly." One more thing. Your temp worker mentioned something interesting." Sebastian said." Yes, I know. That's why he's suspended." William said." How do you reverse the potion Undertaker gave her?" Sebastian asked. William pushed up his glasses." I wouldn't tell such information to the likes of you."." The easy way was asking you." Sebastian said, taking a step closer." Hm. Going to these lengths? Is Amanda that important to you?" William asked. I gasped lightly. William's eyes widened slightly and he extended his pruner, knocking down the crates that hid us. We quickly stood up." Um. Hey." Jade waved." So curious." William looked at me. Sebastian looked at me too." I suggest you three keep this information to yourselves. I am allowed to collect souls at an early date." William threatened." That won't be necessary!" David laughed nervously putting his hands up." Oi! The show's about to start. That obnoxious knife-thrower wants you." Ciel came out, talking to Sebastian. He saw me." And you three." He said. William looked at Ciel then pushed up his glasses." He doesn't look very choice to me. Really, I'll never understand demons." He said." Don't call him that here. They took it for a joke earlier, but still. If you can't blend in with humans, you're worse than that ginger riff-raff." Ciel smirked." Indeed. Now, we won't interfere with your work, and you won't interfere with ours, agreed?" Sebastian asked." Excellent, since I despise the very sight of you." William said." Perfect. Then it's decided. We'll stay out of each other's way." Ciel said." Well then, Smile..." Ciel glared at William." Please keep your little dog firmly reined in." William finished." I don't want to hear that from a man who can't even go property undercover, Four-Eyes." Ciel said." I'm not Four-Eyes. I'm Suit." He pushed up his glasses. William extended his pruner towards my face. My eyes widened but before it hit me, Sebastian knocked it upward." I don't care how many times you've heard it, Amanda, curiosity killed the cat. And her friends." Jade, David and I looked at each other." So, Black. Keep an eye on your precious little kitten." William shortened his pruner and turned his back to us." Come on, let's go." Ciel said. We walked back into the tent.

  After helping with the show, I was exhausted from carrying heavy crates." And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Joker waved a paper in the air." It's the tent assignments!" He walked towards us as I sat next to Ciel, who was just as tired as me." Right..." He sighed. Joker looked at him and leaned down to his level." Well don't 'ee look down in the mouth! Smile, Smile!" Joker said." R-Right!" Ciel said, putting on a fake smile. Joker looked at me." You too, Beauty." He grabbed my chin, making me look him in the eyes." You look exhausted. Don't carry such heavy crates next time! Now, where's that smile?" He asked. I smiled the best I could." There we go! Now, the results of our impartial lottery:" Joker let me go and looked at his paper." Smile, 'ee be in Tent Eight." He said." And here's thy roommate!" Joker said." Black will be in Tent Nine." Joker read." Seba-" Ciel stopped himself." Black isn't rooming with me?" He asked." No, why?" Joker asked. Dagger laughed." Smile, you're fairly tied to Black's apron strings! Time to be independent!" He said.' Poor Ciel.' I thought." And Black's roommate is, Suit!" My eyes widened as Jade chuckled." Well that should be funny." David mumbled." Beauty! You'll be in Tent Ten. Your roommates are Courage and Lucky!" He said. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back." The triplets have Tent Eleven." Joker finished." Well, let's leave them to it, Dagger." Joker said, leaving." Good night!" Dagger followed Joker. I sighed and got up." Well my arms are sore." Jade sighed. I nodded." As nice as rest sounds, I can't sleep tonight." I said as Ciel and his roommate walked off." Well you were right next to Joker when he said it. Poisonous snakes." Jade said." One bite and 'ee be stone dead." David mocked Joker." Then watch thy step." I glared at David." Amanda,"." I promised Ariel I would find Victoria and bring her back. That's exactly what I'm going to do." I turned to head for the first-stringer tents but someone grabbed my arm." Snakes are very sneaky creatures and you zone out a bit too much to watch for them. If you insist on finding Victoria you need to be alive to do it." Sebastian said. I looked at him." You're exhausted, so I suggest you get some rest, Beauty." He said. I stared at him before sighing." Let's go to bed." Jade said softly. We walked to our tent. I walked inside and sat on a bed." Things don't get done in a day. We found out a lot, so at least we're making progress." David assured me, taking off his top hat. I nodded and sighed. Suddenly today's events hit me like a bag of bricks." Wait." I slowly stood up. Jade looked at me." Finally. So, you heard what Sebastian said. Undertaker have you some to type of potion." She said, taking off her hat and sitting next to me." That must be why you can't remember anything." David knocked on my forehead." So, he had to cause my amnesia, but William mentioned me being important to Sebastian." I said." You were probably a close friend." Jade said." No. Remember when we were watching those servants. They mentioned a girl, and how Sebastian was acting different. We assumed he had a girlfriend...." David trailed." You're not trying to imply that-"." She's Sebastian's girlfriend?" Jade finished my sentence." It makes sense!"." It's outrageous! How do we even know if demons are really capable of love? What if he's in love with my soul and just wants to keep me close until he's out of his contract?" I asked. It was silent. I hummed slightly before sighing." You know who would know for sure?" Jade asked, breaking the silence. I looked at her. Jade looked at me with confusion and betrayal in her eyes." The triplets." She answered." No, no. They would tell me something like that." I said." They like you. Why would they tell you about your boyfriend?" David asked. _' He's right...Why would they?'_ I thought." I'm, going to sleep." I mumbled, suddenly getting a headache. I laid down and Jade sighed, before moving to her own bed. I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

 " AMANDA!" I yelped and jumped out of bed from the sudden yell. I looked to see David." Remember, newcomers eat first!" Jade threw me my dress and I quickly changed. We ran out of our tent." Let's get started. See guys later." We split. I walked around. _' It's freezing. I should've bought a scarf or something with me.'_ I thought. I saw Lord Ciel, trying to peel the potatoes. I sat next to him." My Lord, you're doing that all wrong." I whispered, chuckling. He looked at me then looked away, embarrassed." Well what did you expect." He said lowly." This is what I expected. Here." I picked up a potato." Follow after me." I slowly started to peel the potato and he copied my actions." See? Easy." I smiled. He scoffed lightly, but nodded." You look a right mess." We both looked up to see Sebastian." I see you can't dress yourself without help." He teased." I was in a hurry." Ciel said, standing up. I continued to peel potatoes." Dear me. You'll have a hard time untying this yourself if you knot it too tight, my lord." I glanced up to see Sebastian fixing Ciel's eye patch. I heard his roommate and others laugh." Cor, Smile, Black isn't your mum, you know!" His roommate teased. _' Oh my.'_  I thought." Sebastian! Don't treat me as your master while we're here. Leave me be." Ciel said in a hushed voice." Very well. I'll start right away." Sebastian smirked. _' This can't be good.'_." Smile! How do you plan to to use those potatoes? You 'peeled' them to bits!" He said. _' Oh he's such an asshole.'_  I thought." Smile, what's wrong with you?!" Ciel's roommate exclaimed." I'm sorry!" Ciel said quickly." Well no help for it. I know I saw some fish, so let's fry these up and make fish and chips." Sebastian said." Oh, I love that!" Ciel's roommate said happily." I'm glad to hear it." Sebastian nodded. He looked at me and I looked away." My, my." He gripped my chin and made me look at him." I suppose you were in a hurry just like Smile then." He said and fixed my hair." You were always a heavy sleeper. And very stubborn when it comes to waking up." He chuckled. My eyes widened." How did you-"." Ah, no time for questions now. I have to get breakfast prepared." He smirked and walked away. I huffed.

  Me, David and Jade were the first in line once the food was ready. We got our food and sat with the triplets." I'm surprised you're awake." Canterbury chuckled." Ha ha. Everyone's a critic." I rolled my eyes." Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Timber teased. I pouted slightly and took a bite of the fish. My eyes widened slightly." This is delicious!" David smiled, eating more. Once we ate our food we got up to go and practice. I set up my obstacle course with Timber." Timber." I called." Hm?" He looked at me." Yesterday, when we were listening to W-er, Suit and Black's conversion, my name came up." I said." And what was said?" Timber asked." Something about Undertaker and a potion that was given to me. So, I guess Undertaker gave me a potion that caused my amnesia." I said." Did William say a way to reverse it?" Timber asked." No." I looked down, deciding not to go any further. _' No, I need to know.'_ I thought. I huffed." Then, Suit mentioned me being important to Black." I looked at Timber and he sighed, rolling his eyes." I suppose I should've seen this coming then." He mumbled. He looked around then pulled me out of the tent." I won't explain a lot, because of what happened last time we tried. You know that Alois' butler was a demon also." Timber started. I nodded." Well when Alois took you in, you didn't know, you happened to sneak into the butler's room and find out."." Yeah that sounds like me." I sighed. Timber chuckled." Instead of killing you, he sent you on a mission, to kill Ciel Phantomhive." He said." So, I was going to die either way-- you know this butler sounds like an asshole." I said. Timber nodded." And I'm glad he's dead." He said." So, obviously, Sebastian didn't kill me." I said." Since you knew some information about us, you were useful to Ciel, you worked there as a maid as well." Timber said. I hummed." What's his name?"." Who's?" Timber asked." Alois' butler." I said. Timber looked at me." I'm not sure I should tell you." I furrowed my eyebrows together." Why not?" I asked." He caused you a lot of pain." He said. I shook my head." Please, Timber." I said. He sighed." Only because I know you won't let it go..." He trailed." Claude Faustus." He said. I thought about it for a while." He sounds weird." I finally said. Timber chuckled, I could tell he was somewhat relieved by my response. I smiled then my eyes widened.

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_He pushed me against a tree. I yelped." Just let me go!" I struggled to break free. Claude rolled his eyes." I don't think you understand." Claude pulled out one of his butter knives. He put it against my neck." U-Understand what?" I asked." What you're worth, Amanda." Claude answered." What do you mean?" I asked as his knife pressed harder against my neck." I'll show you." He smirked." No, Claude don't-" I screamed in pain as Claude cut my neck with his knife. How is this showing me anything?" BASTARD! Let me go!" I started to fight again. He licked my neck and I froze." Delicious." He whispered. I whimpered and closed my eyes. He chuckled." Tell me. Do you still think Sebastian is coming to your rescue?" Claude teased me." Fuck you." Claude yanked my hair." Mind your tongue." He said. I tried to slap him but he grabbed my hand." Let me go.." I trailed." I'm afraid I can't do that." Claude licked my neck again and I shivered." Because you're following orders or because you don't want to let me go?" I asked. He chuckled." Both." He picked me up bridal style. I was starting to feel light headed." Put, me down. Bastard." I mumbled, trying to push him away. Claude sighed and started to walk back to the manor. Everything went black.' Sebastian.'_ **

**_*End Flashback*_ **

" Amanda?" Timber grabbed my shoulders. I blinked and felt the scar on the side of my neck. I shook my head." Okay, he doesn't sound weird, he is weird. Creepy. Insane." I shivered slightly." Wait, I didn't get a headache remembering that.." I trailed." Maybe the potion is wearing off." Timber said. I slowly nodded, then started to think about Victoria." We need to search their tents. Tonight." I looked up at Timber. He nodded." Oi, Beauty!" I saw Jade." What's wrong?" I asked." There's a girl, she's about to jump off the tightrope platform, but the net is gone." She explained quickly. My eyes widened and I ran in the tent and climbed the platform." Hey!" I called. The girl looked at me, she had already walked to the middle. She looked about Ciel's age." You stay out of this!" She seethed, some of her black hair covered her hazel eyes." Don't do this! You don't have to do this!" I pleaded." I'm tired of living." She said dryly. I stood up and cleared my mind before walking on the rope towards her. I heard people gasp and she looked at me in surprise." Are you crazy?!"." What's your name?" I asked, ignoring her. She rolled her eyes." Cecilia." She said." Why are you tired of living when you have your whole life ahead of you?" I asked." You don't know what I've been through! I lived on the streets, searching for my parents with false hope! I've been abused and insulted my whole life. I thought joining the circus would make things better, but it's just gotten worse." She looked away." You'll never understand, you're pretty enough to be a noble." She scoffed." So, just let me do this." She finished. I nodded." My name is Beauty. When I was five, a man held a sword to my mother and my father told me to run. When I came back, they were dead. I, lived on the streets, looking for someone willing to help me, with false hope. I stayed at an orphanage and the owner was envious. I was prettier than her, that's the reason why she kicked me out. Soon enough, I found my grandparents. Just when I thought I finally could have a family, the village they lived in, burned to ashes. There were plenty of times when I thought about killing myself. Just ending it all but I did exactly what you're doing right now. Hesitating. Because the mere thought of death, scares the hell out of you. If you were serious, you would already be dead." I said. Cecilia just started at me." I'm 23 years-old. You look, at least 13. You can't just end it yet." I held out my hand." Your story's just beginning because you met someone who deeply cares about your life." I said. Tears welled up in her eyes." Now, I've been ignoring the fact that I'm high as hell in the air, but I'm slowly starting to lose my balance." I said.  Cecilia laughed and sniffed. She started to walked toward me, but her foot slipped, causing her to fall. She screamed. I grabbed her wrist but lost my balance, falling with her. I pulled myself to her and held her close, making sure I would be the first to hit the ground. I closed my eyes tightly but someone caught me. Relief spread through my body as I opened my eyes." It takes you to do something like that." Canterbury said. I saw concern and fear in his eyes, although his face showed no emotion." Thanks, for catching us." I looked at Cecilia, who was holding on to me for dear life. Canterbury put me down and I put her down." Thank you, thank you so much, Beauty." Cecilia smiled. I smiled and patted her head." Don't scare people like that, and just remember what I said." I smiled." Beauty! Are 'ee okay?! 'Ee didn't hurt thyself did ye?" Joker ran to me and grabbed my shoulders, checking me. I laughed. As he did the same to Cecilia." We're fine." I assured him as he looked at me, his purple eyes full of concern." Are 'ee sure?" Joker asked." Positive." I nodded. He nodded, putting Cecilia down." I came here to get 'ee, I wanted to put your act in the show. Are 'ee okay to do it?" Joker asked. I nodded." Of course." I smiled. Joker smiled back." Great! Meet Beast at the main tent and she'll help you get ready." He said. I nodded and looked at Cecilia as Joker left." I can't believe you did that! You could've died." Jade slapped me upsides the head." Well you came to get me!" I shrugged." We didn't expect you to do that." David said. I chuckled." Cecilia, if you didn't already know, this is Courage and Lucky. They're my best friends. If you ever need help with anything at anytime, find us. We sleep in Tent Ten." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder." Yeah we know what it's like to live the way you're living." David said." If you ever need a family, we're not perfect, but hell, you'll love us and we'll give you nothing but love in return." Jade said. Cecilia smiled." I can't, thank you enough. You guys are the nicest people I've ever met." She said." Well, I have to go meet Beast. See you guys!" I ran off, feeling accomplished.

  After getting ready and putting on my makeup, I sighed, remembering I said we were going to check the tents. That's impossible now. Wait. I looked around and saw Sebastian and Ciel. I ran over to them." Smile! Black!" I called. Sebastian turned to look at me." Do you need anything, Beauty?" He asked." Yes." I bent down to Ciel's level." Did you two plan on checking the tents today?" I asked in a hushed tone. Ciel nodded." Please, tell me what you find, and if you see anything about Victoria, can you tell me?" I asked."  Yes, we'll see what we can find." He said." Thank you." I smiled and got up, quickly leaving. Someone grabbed my wrist. I looked to see Sebastian." What are you-" My eyes widened slightly when he pulled me in for a hug. The warmth from the hug felt good." Black." I pushed myself away and looked up at him. He shushed me and took my blue rose out of my hair. He pulled out a white rose and lifted my head up, putting the rose in my hair." White roses suit you better, my dear." He smirked as I blushed slightly. He sighed and rested his forehead on mine." Words can't explain how much I missed you." Sebastian mumbled. I didn't respond as I looked at him." To think the mere presence you bought me back to normal." He said, grabbing my hands." And yet you don't even remember me. Reapers are such bothersome creatures." He said. Sebastian looked me in my eyes and my heart fluttered. _' Whoa there, hormones. Slow your role.'_ I thought." I know what you're thinking. I'm not trying to trick you. I don't want your soul." I looked up at him." How do I know you're not lying?" I whispered." I never tell a lie, Amanda." Sebastian said." Everything I say is the truth." He said." But-" Sebastian kissed me. My eyes widened and my heart rate increased. _' Dammit hormones we just had a conversation!'_  I scolded myself. My knees felt weak suddenly. _' My body is really going against me on this one, but this does feel familiar, maybe...you know what, to hell with it.'_ I thought and let go of his hands, wrapping my arms around his neck. Someone cleared their throat. I froze and turned around to see a flustered Beast. My face instantly heated up." Oh! I-I'm soooo sorry!" I covered my face." Let's just go get you ready." Beast said. I nodded, still embarrassed. Sebastian chuckled and Beast glared at him before pulling me along." Try this on for size." Beast handed me a [costume](http://images.dancecostumes.com/products/1667/1-1/teenage-sassy-clown-costume.jpg). I put it on and it fitted me perfectly. Beast helped my style my hair." How come you gave Black the death glare?" I asked." He, it was nothing." She huffed. I nodded slightly and left it alone. After she finished my [hair](http://www.hairstylelover.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/red-Prom-Bun-hairstyles.jpg) we ran to set up my obstacle course for the show.' _Sebastian shouldn't be my focus right now.'_  I told myself. I couldn't help but think about the kiss." You ready?" Beast asked. I nodded and smiled. I waited on the sidelines and watched the show.

I sighed looking around. I was tired of waiting to do my act and I'm anxious. I looked up and saw Sebastian and William, swinging on the trapeze bars. Just, swinging. I sweatdropped.' William isn't too fond of demons, he's probably refusing to touch Sebastian.' I thought. I decided to get closer so I could hear." What are you doing?" Sebastian asked." I'd sooner die than take the hands of vermin like you." William said." That hardly makes a good show." Sebastian said. I chuckled." How childish." I mumbled. Sebastian looked towards the sidelines, wide eyed. I looked to see Beast leaving. I string of curse words filled my mind as I looked up." Suit! Please just this once deal with it!" I called up to him. He scoffed." I'd rather not." He said." So damn stubborn." I mumbled." Stop this nonsense and put out your hands!" Sebastian said." I told you, never!" William said. I face palmed as he extended his pruner, almost hitting Sebastian." My fingers would rot." He finished." Very well." Sebastian smirked." Oh dear." I mumbled as Sebastian grabbed William's pruner." Then you'll have no objections to this!" He said. Sebastian pulled William off of his bar, causing him to swing by his pruner." Unhand my death scythe!" William said." I'm afraid not." Sebastian said. William shortened his pruner, bringing himself closer to Sebastian." Let go!" He seethed." Very well." Sebastian said. He swung and let go, causing them both to flip and land on the platforms. The crowd cheered and screamed as I sighed with relief. I glared at Sebastian." STOP SOAKING IN THE PRAISE AND GO!" I yelled. Sebastian smirked at me. I blushed slightly then shook it off. He quickly took off. I shook my head and got ready for my act.

  I sighed happily once we were finished. I walked out with Dagger and Suit." Good work, all!" Joker smiled then looked over at us." Hmm? Where'd Black get to?" He asked." He ran off right after the encore. Maybe he needed to piss." Dagger said." Ha, could be! Might've even leaked a little." Joker laughed. I shook my head. _' Boys.'_ I thought." Beauty! 'Ee did wonderful! They loved ye out there." Joker smiled." Thank you Joker." I smiled back. _' I hope they make it without getting caught.'_  I thought." Keep up the good work." He patted my head before leaving." Hm." I ran off to find Jade and David. I checked our tent but it was empty." So?! What did you find?" I heard Jade's voice." Duh." I mumbled walking into Sebastian's tent. David looked at me and smirked." Why is it that every time I see you, you look like you know something?" I asked." Because I do know something." David smirked. I looked at Jade and she was smiling at me." Is there something on my face?" I asked. David laughed." Who changed your rose, Amanda." He teased. My eyes widened." Caught you." He laughed. I blushed then looked at Sebastian." You knew they were there, didn't you?" I asked him. Before he could answer, the tent opened again. I looked to see Ciel. His face was red and he was coughing." Young Master!" Sebastian looked." You knew I was still there when you freed the snakes, didn't you, you bastard!" Ciel seethed before coughing again." Yes. You did order me to return before the first-stringers and free them. Problem?" He asked. _' Asshole!'_ I thought as Ciel glared at him." What are you glaring for? Rest assured, my lord, I won't let you die while our contract holds. But you may encounter some non-fatal suffering if you give the wrong orders. You knew as much." Sebastian smirked. Ciel scoffed." Every game needs its thrill. Young such an avid player, I assumed you shared my opinion." Sebastian said." Well you've been out of it for so long I'm simply not used to it. Now that Amanda's back I see you're back to your normal self." Ciel teased." Besides. Your gave is in sickeningly bad taste, demon." He said. Sebastian chuckled." You flatter me." He said." Damn. That was intense." David chuckled." Popcorn was needed." Jade added." Never mind." Ciel started, glaring at my friends." I found a letter in Joker's tent that mentioned my name." He looked at me." But nothing about Victoria." He said. I nodded, disappointed. Ciel nodded and coughed, walking further into the tent. _' Is he sick?'_ I thought." It had my rank, the location of my estate, and even a biographical sketch." He said." That's, not creepy at all." I said." The sender-"." You there!" William called, extending his pruner, making it hit Ciel's foot." Ouch!" Ciel jumped back." You're three centimeters in my territory." William said. I looked down at the line and scoffed." If the master can't abide by our agreed-upon boundaries, he's as bad as his dog." William said. I crossed my arms." Amanda." Jade warned. I huffed and grabbed three of David's daggers. I threw them at the create right next to William." Oh, my apologies." I smiled. I stepped over the line and grabbed three daggers as William glared at me." There's no need to be rude, William. I believe you should've put respect in the deal also." I said. William shortened his pruner and swung it until it was inches away from my face. I didn't flinch and kept glaring at him." You're annoyingly brave for an over-curious mortal. Grell was right to say that you would be interesting." William pushed up his glasses and sighed." Sadly I have to keep the deal I made with him." He went behind the crate and pulled out a green bottle. I hesitantly took the bottle." Wait. What is-Ouch!" I yelped as William pushed me over the line with his pruner." Now be a good kitty and don't cross the line again." William finished reading." Listen here you mo-"." Woah there, miss ma'am." Jade covered my mouth and my string of curse words came out muffled." Sebastian, let's go outside." Ciel coughed, leaving." Certainly." Sebastian followed Ciel. Jade and David followed. I glanced at William and drank the potion he gave me before stepping outside with them. I shivered slightly." The sender used the name, 'Tom, the piper's son'." Ciel said." Isn't that a Mother Goose character?" I asked." Yes, though I don't know why..." He coughed again, shivering. I huffed and walked back in the tent. I grabbed a blanket and came back." The seal wax showed a crest with a horse and the initial K." Ciel explained." Here." I put the blanket over his shoulders. He looked at me." Thank you." He looked back at Sebastian." Then it's the same one I saw. Signet rings are generally engraved with a motif and initial that represent the the bearer or his family." Sebastian said." Yes." Ciel nodded for him to continue." Which means Tom the piper's son has a coat of arms featuring a horse. Would a horse mean someone awarded a knighthood, or perhaps a soldier?" Sebastian asked. Ciel coughed." Not necessarily, but the philanthropy is probably impossible without a certain degree of status." Ciel coughed again." The heraldic authorities have all costs of arms in their registers. We have enough criteria to narrow it down so that however many they have-" Ciel coughed. I sighed. Maybe he is sick." You should be able to find the one." Ciel finished. He took deep breaths." The missing children, the circus, Tom the piper's son, and me." He coughed again."...Lord Ciel?" I asked." We'll go back to the town house for-" He coughed harder this time, holding his stomach. He threw up. My eyes widened." Young Master!" Sebastian called as he fell on his knees. I got next to him and rubbed his back." My lord! Are you oka-Ah! Shit!" I grabbed head, suddenly getting a horrible headache." Amanda! David go get the triplets!" I heard Jade yell. I started to get dizzy." No, I'm fine, I'm fi-ah!" I tried to get up but fell on the ground again." Smile! What's wrong?! Oi!" Was the last thing I heard before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up only to be surrounded by darkness." Hello?" I stood up and looked around. Nothing but darkness. _' Ah you're awake.'_ I jumped slightly." Who are you?! Where are you?" I asked. _' I'm here to help you, and I'm behind you.'_  I spun around to see blue eyes starting down at me." Wait." I mumbled. _' Last time I saw those eyes...'_ I thought. My eyes widened and I took a step back." You demonic bastard."." Oh how nice of you, little brat." He seethed." You killed my parents!" I yelled." And if I wasn't bright I would've attacked you, demon." I said, clenching my fists together." How amusing." He chuckled." Where am I?" I asked, looking around." In your mind." He answered." And, why are you here?" I asked." Well, you think about me don't you? Your hatred is very strong, you know that?" He said. I scoffed." AMANDA!" I turned around and someone hugged me tightly. I looked down to see blonde hair. I furrowed my eyebrows together then my eyes widened." A-Alois!" I hugged him back and memories of him flooded back into my mind." I'm so sorry." I mumbled." It's not your fault that Claude killed me. So don't be silly enough to blame yourself! Now! I'm here to help you regain your memories!" Alois clapped his hands and ran off." Wait up!" I followed him until we were in a manor." This is Phantomhive's manor." Alois said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. We snuck in." Oh look at you! Simply beautiful!" A man cooed." Grell, I still don't feel comfortable with you in here." I looked at, me. _' This is beyond weird.'_ I thought." That looks like too much red, yes..." A maid trailed." There's no such thing!" Grell exclaimed." So he's the one who said that!" I said." Grell Sutcliff." Alois nodded." He's a reaper, like the mean one, I personally like Grell much better." Alois explained." Wait...I remember now! He calls Sebastian, Bassy." I giggled." And he got me in trouble." I said. I looked at the maid." That's Mey-Rin." I said." That maid is badass." Alois said." Last time I checked, she was very clumsy." I mumbled as memories of her filled my head. I smiled." They were really good friends." I said." As in them you mean Finnian, Barldroy and Tanaka too?" Alois asked. I nodded." This job is easy!" Alois smiled." They seem like pushovers to me." I turned around and rolled my eyes." Alright demon. We don't need your help." Alois said." I'm not your butler, last time I checked so you can't order me do anything." He shrugged." I guess it can't be helped. Just keep your mouth shut." Alois grabbed my hand again." I hate to make you remember this, but it has to be done." He sighed. Suddenly we were in a room and I was sleep." What is this?"." If you must know, demon." Alois sighed." I really need a name because I'm tired of you." He growled." Fine. Nicholas. That's what my mother named you." I rolled my eyes." Yes, fine. Well. I'm calling you Nick. This is one of Amanda's worse nightmares." Alois said." Oh finally, something I'd like to see." Nicholas chuckled. I rolled my eyes and followed, me as I down the hall." Now this will give you a painful headache, but you'll remember everything from working for me, to Undertaker making you forget." Alois explained skipping down the hall." Okay.." I trailed. I suddenly heard, me scream. We ran in the room and I gagged, backing up. My eyes widened." I wouldn't dream of something like this." I said, getting uneasy." Yes, Claude gave you this nightmare." Alois picked up Ciel's head." Ew, his organs are missing." He laughed. What a sight to see." He smirked." Alois! Don't-"." SEBASTIAN!" I turned around and froze." Such a shame this was just a nightmare. A dream come true if the crow demon was actually dead." Nicholas chuckled. Before I could cuss him out, I got another headache." Shiiit! I'm tired of these headaches!" I seethed." Oh, stop your complaining and wake up!" Alois said.

I gasped and sat up. I was in the infirmary. Ciel was sleep, and Doc wasn't here. _' Sebastian!'_ I thought, getting up. _' I need to find him.'_ I ran out of the tent and in a random direction. I saw Joker leaving, but I didn't follow. I stopped when I heard Beast's voice. I remembered why I was here and went to listen. I saw her and, Sebastian. _' What's he doing?'_ I thought. He had Beast by the wrist." Isn't it painful? Don't you want to forget him?" Sebastian asked her in a hushed tone." That kind and cruel man..." He rubbed her waist." I..."." Then why not forget everything, even if just for tonight?" Sebastian intertwined his fingers with hers." Wallow in pleasure, take the sweet poison into your deepest depths." He smirked." Those are the whispers of a demon." Beast said. Sebastian took the scarf off of her." I simply want to know that secret place inside of you." By now, tears were streaming down my face. I covered my mouth and ran off. _' Shit! I knew it!'_  I thought. I ran straight into the woods and didn't stop." How can I be so fucking stupid!" I growled. I stopped running and sat on the ground. I covered my face and cried harder. _' I shouldn't be crying right now. I need to find Victoria.'_ I thought. I got up and sniffed. I turned around and yelped, stumbling back. Joker grabbed my wrist and pulled me close." Why are 'ee crying, Beauty?" He furrowed his eyebrows together. I looked down." It's nothing Jo-"." I'd rather 'ee not lie to me." Joker sighed." I-I, just saw Seba--I mean, Black and Beast..." I trailed off and huffed, holding back tears. Joker pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. I let out a strangled cry and grabbed onto his shirt." It's not good to hold in tears, Beauty." Joker rubbed my back as I started to shake." I-I-I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry." I cried, trying to form a sentence." I've just, it hurts." I cried." I don't know what's gotten over me." I took a shaky breath." Well, you've been through a lot, Amanda. Love seems to be the only thing that'll help 'ee." Joker said. I froze and it was quiet, besides my occasional sniffing." Yes. I know about 'ee. I know why ye joined the circus." He said. His tone wasn't cheerful like it usually was." Joker-"." Ya know what happened to 'ee, Beauty? You've been tainted somehow." I didn't respond." Tainted by something evil, but even that creature of the dark couldn't darken 'ee soul, 'ee ended up lighting the way. 'Ee caused chaos. A beautiful angel, that's what 'ee are. My father would enjoy darkening thy soul, love." Joker said. My eyes widened and I pushed myself away but he quickly grabbed my wrist." No, Joker stop!" I yelled." Your friends can't hear 'ee."." Where's Victoria?" I looked up at him." Don't worry about it. You'll see her soon." Joker's grip got tighter." LET ME GO!" I thrashed and kicked but nothing worked." THOMPSON! TIMBER! CANTERBURY!" I screamed. I looked and saw wide hazel eyes.' Cecilia!' I thought." Go get help!" I mouthed still trying to fight Joker off of me. She nodded and ran off." Get off of me!" I seethed." Are 'ee tired yet? I'm not letting 'ee go, so stop struggling." Joker lifted my head up, making me look at him. His face was emotionless." What happened to you?" I asked. He didn't respond, he just stared at me." We have to get going." Joker pressed on my pressure point and I fell to my knees." Joker..." I passed out.

_**Jade Watson** _

   I yawned and sat up. I couldn't sleep at all. David was gone. _' He probably went to see Amanda.'_ I thought, jumping down from the top bunk. David ran in the tent." Jade. Amanda's gone." He said." Gone? What do you mean? Did you check with the triplets?" I asked. David nodded." They're looking now." He said." Bloody hell!" I ran out of the tent and looked around." Come on!" I grabbed David's wrist and ran off." She probably woke up last night..." I trailed, looking around." She's nowhere in the circus." David said." Then we're leaving!" I said. I saw Sebastian going towards the exit." Seba--uh, Black!" I called. He turned around." Please tell me you've seen Amanda." I panted." Not since she passed out." He answered." Damn, we should've stayed with her!" I exclaimed." COURAGE! LUCKY!" I looked to see Cecilia running into the circus." Cecilia?" David asked." Joker, took," Cecilia took deep breaths." Calm down." I bent down to her level." I, was about to go in the infirmary to see Amanda but she ran out, so I followed her." Cecilia looked at Sebastian." She saw you and Beast and ran off in tears." She said. My eyes widened and I glared at him. _' Damn demon.'_  I thought." So maybe she just ran home." David said. I shook my head." She wouldn't just, run home." I said." Yeah she's probably heartbroken and thinking of 10,000 ways to kill Sebastian right now, but she wouldn't run away without finding Victoria." I said." No, Joker took her." Cecilia said." Joker?! I thought he was cool!" I exclaimed." Did he mention where he was going?" Sebastian asked. Cecilia glared at him." He mentioned something about his father." She answered. The triplets came back." We didn't see her." Canterbury said. Ciel coughed." We don't have time to stand here. We know where she is so come with us." He said. We looked at each other and nodded. I looked at Cecilia and held out my hand." You want me to come?" She looked at me, wide eyed." Amanda said we're a family, didn't she? That means you're sticking with us." I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand." As sweet as this scene was, you guys aren't walking. You'll slow us down." Timber said, picking up Cecilia." You picked the weirdest family kid." Canterbury stated picking me up." Hey!"." No time, let's go." Thompson said quickly. I huffed.

   I looked up at the townhouse." Oh my Jesus." I said." This, is amazing." Cecilia mumbled. Sebastian opened the door and as soon as he did, a man was standing there." Ciel! Where have you been?! You left me for two days without a word!" He said." Welcome home." I man said behind him. I looked at them both. _' Indians?'_  I thought." That's nine of your affair." Ciel coughed. The man looked at me then David." Ah! You bought visitors!" He smiled." They're here so we can discuss business." Ciel said as Sebastian walked inside. We followed." What's wrong? You look pale!" The man exclaimed looking at Ciel with worry. _' Is he a Prince? He's dressed like one.'_  I furrowed my eyebrows at him." It's nothing serious. Just leave me be." Ciel said." Please, wait down here." Sebastian said to us. I nodded and looked around." If I had a house like this...life would be wonderful." I mumbled." Look at how big this place is! And it's just his townhouse!" Cecilia exclaimed in awe." Where exactly is Amanda." Canterbury asked." Ah, the impatient one speaks." I said as he glared at me." The damn de-" I glanced at Cecilia and took a deep breath." Butler. The damn butler most likely seduced Beast and Amanda saw it happen." I said." She ran off and Cecilia said she saw Joker take her, and they know where." David finished." This is ridiculous. If we didn't go to that circus, everything would be fine." I huffed." We would've ended up there anyway. Victoria is important to Amanda." Thompson said as Sebastian came downstairs." Though she wouldn't have ran away if it weren't for you." Timber glared at Sebastian. He chuckled." Now is certainly not the time to point fingers. I'm not too fond of you three right now and you're in no position to blame me for anything." He said." Yes, you are right about that. And don't flatter yourself, we're not too fond of you either." Thompson said calmly." The tension is strong with this one." David said. I kicked his leg." What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!" I looked at Sebastian." I was simply following orders. Getting the information needed to end this mission." Sebastian said then sighed." Though, I didn't intend to hurt Amanda." He said. _' Fuck your intentions.'_ I thought." You could've used a different approach! She looked so hurt." Cecilia looked down." We will finish everything tomorrow. It will be best if you stay here. If all of you stay here." He glared at the triplets. Timber scoffed lightly." Fine." David said." Who were the two people?" I asked." Ah, yes. The purple haired one is Prince Soma. The other man is Prince Soma's butler, Agni." Sebastian explained." So he is a Prince..." I trailed." Can you promise me you'll bring Amanda back, alive?" Cecilia looked up at Sebastian." Yes, I can assure you that I will bring Amanda back alive." Sebastian said. I sighed. _' Nothing to do but believe him.'_ I thought." Now. I'll show you all to your rooms." Sebastian said then looked at the triplets." You three can help me clean if you'd like." He said." I swear when Amanda gets back we're gonna have a long talk about strangers." David fake smiled as I shook my head. We followed Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

" Tom, he was a piper's son, he learnt to play when he was young." I groaned slightly and turned over." And all the tune that he could play, was over the hills and far away." I yawned and opened my eyes." Over the hills and a great way off, the wind shall blow my top-knot off..." My eyes widened and I sat up. I looked around the small room then at Joker. He glanced at me." So you're awake." He turned to face me. I didn't respond, I just glared at him. Joker sighed." The last thing I wanted was 'ee mad at me." He walked towards me. I stood up to get away from him." Well then kidnapping wasn't really a good idea." I snapped." If 'ee didn't run out in the woods 'ee wouldn't be here." Joker said." Don't try and make this my fault!" I exclaimed." This is insane." I ran my fingers through my hair." Ye won't get hurt." Joker said calmly." But you won't let me go. You said something about darkening my soul? That sounds pretty painful!" I said. Joker didn't respond." I can look you in your eyes and see that you don't want to do this, Joker." I walked to him as he looked down at me." You don't have to do this. You can stop now, and I'll help you." I pleaded. I was about to put my hand on his shoulder but he grabbed my wrist." I can't go against my father." He shook his head." Your father is making you do bad things, you don't have to follow after him." I tried to convince him, but he only made his grip tighter. There was no changing his mind." I don't want to hurt you." Joker stroked my cheek and I flinched away from his touch." Please stay in here. Get some more sleep." He looked me in my eyes then I felt something hard hit my head, causing darkness to surround me.

  I jumped up. It's dark. _' Dammit, Joker!'_  I thought, running to the door. Locked." Fuck this, I'm finding Victoria." I growled picking up his chair. I hit the door with all my strength." And if she's dead...." I scoffed lightly turning my head." No. Don't think that way." I mumbled. I managed to put a hole in the door and I opened it from the outside. I looked down the hallway and took off. _' Victoria!'_  I thought. I couldn't be too loud, I might get caught. I quietly made it down the steps and was met with another hallway, this one was shorter. I ran down the hallway, a scent of food getting stronger, it made my stomach growl." I'll eat later." I mumbled." Welcome, Lord Phantomhive!" I froze in front of a door." Tonight, we'll take thee to a world of thrilling enchantment!" Joker exclaimed. I slowly opened the door enough for me to see. Those kids, they look like they had the life sucked out of them. I shivered and looked at Ciel. _' So he's  better.'_  I thought. I saw him gasp then looked at the stage. I covered my mouth. _' She, she fell!'_ I looked at the blood that was surrounded by the girl. I heard clapping and laughing. My eyes widened and I looked. That just be Joker's father." That sick bastard is enjoying this." I hissed slightly." Next, our lion tamer!" I gasped silently as the kids bought out a cage with a lion and a boy." Watch as he masters the savage beast!" I closed my eyes when I saw the lion pounce." And our knife-thrower!" Oh no. I looked to see a girl tied to the board. My eyes widened. _' Red hair. I can recognize her even with the mask on!'_ I thought. The boy held up a knife, ready to throw." NO! VICTORIA!" I ran inside." Stop him!" I heard Ciel yell. Sebastian stopped the knife just before it hit her. I looked at Joker to see that he covered his face. He looked relieved when he saw that Sebastian stopped the knife. I ran into stage as Sebastian took the mask off of Victoria. I quickly took the straps off of her and got on my knees to look at her. Her eyes were, blank, lifeless." V-Victoria..." I gently grabbed her face as her arms went limp beside her. I held back tears. _' Now is a horrible time to cry.'_  I scolded myself and started to shake Victoria." Tori..please come back..." I heard my voice crack. I pushed strands of her hair out of her face." I should've kept you with me during the circus...I'm so sorry." I put my head down." I found the foul, vulgar, unsightly, perverted brute, and I disposed of him." I looked at Ciel as he dropped his cane and pulled out his gun. Joker quickly held a sword to Ciel and Sebastian held a knife to Joker. _' This is escalating quick.'_  I thought. I looked back at Victoria and hugged her tightly, glancing at them again." Joker! Don't point that dangerous thing at the earl!" The man yelled. _' What is wrong with him?'_  I thought." But-"." Do you disobey me?" Joker slowly pulled his sword away." Lord Kelvin, where are the children you kidnapped?" Ciel asked. I closed my eyes and focused on Victoria again." I promise I'll give you loads of candy." I whispered." Just please, wake up. Please..." I let my tears fall and I hugged her tighter. _' This is my fault.'_  I thought." Hmm, candy.." Victoria mumbled. My eyes widened and I quickly pulled away from the hug. I saw her pupil slowly coming back." Yes! Yes! And, we can play dress-up! I'll tell you stories! We can play adventure! All you have to do, is wake up." I said, gripping her shoulders." Amanda..." She blinked rapidly and her eyes were full of life again." Amanda?" She asked." Oh my God." I cried." Amanda!" Victoria hugged me and I hugged her back tightly." I thought I lost you! Oh, what was I going to tell your mother." I laughed slightly, sniffing." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into trouble." Victoria said." As long as you're alive and okay, it doesn't matter." I said, picking her up." Amanda! Come." Ciel said as they left the room. I quickly followed. We made our way down to the cellar." It's like a dream, getting to chat with you like this!" Lord Kelvin said happily. I held Victoria tighter.' To just imagine that she was here with him.' I thought, looking away." Save your breath and take me to the children." Ciel said." R-Right, sorry." Lord Kelvin said. I zoned out their conversation." Amanda?"." Hm?" I looked at Victoria." Are we going to go home?" She asked." Of course. Now promise you won't run off anymore." I said." I promise." She said. I glanced at Sebastian and remembered what I saw. I looked forward. _' Now's not the time.'_ I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the room in front of us." Now, Lord Phantomhive, let's repeat that day three years ago!" Lord Kelvin exclaimed. I tilted my head slightly. What? There were kids in cages." Amanda, I'm scared." Victoria whispered." I won't let anyone hurt you." I said through clenched teeth, listening to Lord Kelvin tell his, sickening story." And then on that day, they were all gone. It was you who killed them, wasn't it, my lord? How I envy them. A beautiful end, with the cold moon at their deathbeds...please, make me one of them." Lord Kelvin said. My eyes widened. _' He wants Ciel to kill him?'_  I thought." Look! I've prepared everything just as it was then! This ritual chamber, and the lambs...and finally, my lord--you!" Ciel scoffed and shot him in the stomach. _' Oh God.'_ I thought. Me and Sebastian made eye contact. I glared at him." I'm taking her outside." I said. I then turned around and ran off. Once I got outside I sat Victoria down. I hugged her again." I was so worried about you." I sighed." I thought I was okay. Mr.Joker promised-"." He wasn't telling the truth." I shook my head." You need to be careful, some people look harmless, but they're just really good actors. I need to learn that too." I said. _' I should've ran to my tent instead of the woods.'_ I thought." But, it's over now. You're safe and you'll be going home. Don't you miss your Mommy?" I asked. Victoria smiled and nodded. I smiled and sighed. I suddenly felt heat behind me. I turned around to see the manor on fire. I picked up Victoria and backed up some more." B-Beauty? What is this?" I turned around to see Ciel's roommate. I furrowed my eyebrows together." What the hell is this?" She looked up at the manor. The question was more to herself than me." Joker." She jumped down from her horse. _' Is she crazy.'_ I thought, putting Victoria down." Joker!" I grabbed her before she could run inside." No! Are you crazy?!" I yelled. Sebastian and Ciel came out of the manor." Black? Smile? What are you doing here?" She asked." What happened?! Where's Joker?!" She asked, breaking free from my grasp." He passed away, I'm afraid." Sebastian said." What are you saying, Black?" She asked, getting closer." Smile, talk to me!" She grabbed Ciel. _' Bad move.'_ I thought." Don't presume to touch me!" Ciel yelled, moving away. I looked down. I can't help but to feel bad for them." We've been investigating a series of child abductions, on Her Majesty's orders." Sebastian said." You really are with the Yard? You came to catch us?!" She asked." No, not all. We came to erase you." Sebastian said. I looked at him." In the name of Phantomhive, the Queen's Watch Dog." He said." The Queen's Watch Dog...Phantomhive...Don't tell me...Smile? You're Phantomhive? Then, it was all a lie? All of it?!" She asked. I turned back to Victoria. She watched them with curious eyes." Trust me, you don't want to know." I said to her. She looked up at me and nodded." That's right." Ciel said. I looked back at them." My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I have just one job. To dispel the Queen's worries. So I killed them. Kelvin and Joker. I killed them both." He said. Tears filled the girl's eyes and she fell to her knees. I looked away again." You'll pay. You'll pay!" She yelled. _' She's going to die.'_ I thought. I picked up Victoria and covered her face, walking into the woods. _' What they did was wrong, but I'm sure they didn't have to die for it.'_  I thought." Amanda." I turned around." You and Victoria are going to the townhouse. I have one more thing to do." Ciel said." Of course, my lord." I nodded. _' I actually missed saying that.'_ I chuckled to myself. I held Victoria tighter as Sebastian picked us up. I looked away from him. He sighed and took off.


	9. Chapter 9

" AMANDA!" Jade and Cecilia ran to me as I put Victoria down. They hugged me tightly." I'm so glad you're okay! Did he hurt you? Does he need to die?" Jade asked." Sebastian beat you to it." I said." Speaking of Sebastian."." NOOO! Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." I shushed Jade." Amanda!" I looked at David and smiled. He hugged me." Good, you're okay." He smiled." So now I can kill you!" David hit me upsides the head." What the HELL were you thinking?! You don't go in the woods with someone who's a bloody suspect of kidnappings!" David scolded me. I covered my head." Okay! I'm sorry! I just didn't think,"." Yeah you didn't think! You could've been dead right now!" David sighed." At least I'm here right?" I smiled." Yeah, yeah." David mumbled." Amanda!" Someone grabbed my hands." Oh! Prince Soma." I smiled." Ah it's been so long since I've seen such a beautiful girl!" He smiled." Oh don't say silly things like that, your highness." I chuckled." I can't believe how big this place is!" I saw Cecilia on Timber's back. She looked at me." Amanda!" She jumped down and ran to me. I smiled and hugged her. I looked at Timber and smiled." That doesn't get you out of anything." Timber chuckled." We need to talk to you anyway." He said. I sighed and nodded." I'll be back." I said running upstairs." Look, I'm sorry about what happened, I just wasn't thinking straight." I said." I know. I don't blame you. I blame Sebastian." Timber shrugged as we walked down the hall." Is that what you guys wanted to talk about?" I asked. Timber looked at me and nodded rolling eyes. I sighed." Look, you've been through enough. I can guarantee that we will make things worse." Timber stopped me from walking." What do you mean?" I asked." I'm actually surprised you're not mad at us." Timber chuckled." Well, you tried to help me get my memories back." I said." Yeah though we didn't want to." He said." But," He rolled his eyes." We want to see you happy more than anything else." He mumbled. I chuckled slightly. He glared at me." I like how you think this is funny." Timber said. He hugged me and I hugged him back." You better come and visit us, Amanda." He said." Of course." I said." You know he didn't intend to hurt you, right?" Timber asked. I scoffed." Fuck his intentions." I mumbled. Timber chuckled." He's not going to leave you alone until you forgive him." He said. I shrugged, pulling away from the hug." Your brothers are already gone?" I asked. Timber nodded." Hannah needs us, so I as chosen to say goodbye for all of us." He said." Amanda! Prince Soma wants to show us something, come on!" Cecilia called." Looks like that's my cue." I said." Don't get into any trouble." He said." I'll try. See you soon!" I smiled. I ran back downstairs." Come on!" I followed Cecilia to the kitchen to see Agni cooking, reminding me that I was starving." Ohhh, food!" I ran next to Agni to watch him." Curry?" I asked." Yes." He answered with a small smile." Agni is the best curry maker in my country." Prince Soma smiled." Well it smells delicious." I smiled." Yes but there is one person who makes better curry than me." Agni stated. I raised an eyebrow." Well who?" I asked." Sebastian of course!" Prince Soma said. I rolled my eyes." Of course." I said." I told Agni to make us curry buns. You'll love them. In the meantime, let's do something fun. I'm bored." Prince Soma said."......Tag?" Cecilia shrugged." Yay, tag!" Victoria cheered." What is, tag?" Prince Soma furrowed his eyebrows together. I chuckled." Come on, we'll show you." We ran out of the kitchen." Okay so, let's pretend I'm it. That means I have to catch someone. Once I catch them I say tag you're it, and they have to tag someone else." Jade explained." The goal is don't let whoever is it touch you." David said." Okay! Let's begin." He smiled." Sure! You're it!" I yelled as we ran off." Hey! Wait a second." Prince Soma ran after me as everyone else ran off. I chuckled and dashed up the steps.  
  
  
    After a long game the food was finally done. I took a bite." Ohh my God my taste buds have just been blessed." Jade said. I nodded in agreement, taking another bite. I finished my food and looked around." Guys, where's Prince Soma?" I asked." I don't know." David said. We got up and looked around." Prince Soma?" Jade called." Look at me!" I turned around then covered my mouth. Prince Soma had on one of Sebastian's suits. Jade laughed as he came down the steps." Y-You shouldn't have that on." I tried to hold in my laugh as he walked past me." Look at me, I'm good at everything." Prince Soma danced around. I laughed along with everyone else. We all stopped once the door opened." Uh-oh." Victoria said." The floor looks lovely." Jade said looking down. David started to whistle and looked around. Prince Soma kept dancing around. Ciel sweatdropped." Um. Prince Soma." Cecilia chuckled. He ignored her." Seriously, Prince Soma I think you should, put the suit back." I said." Oh come on! There's nothing wrong with-" He stopped we he bumped into Sebastian. Me and Cecilia laughed." I think I'll take your advice." Prince Soma ran upstairs as Sebastian sighed." How was your trip, Young Master?" I asked Ciel. He looked at me." Quite amusing." He answered then headed for the stairs. He stopped then glanced at me." It's good to have you back, Amanda." He gave me a small smile." The pleasure is all mine, my lord." I smiled. He nodded." Sebastian, fix me my tea." Ciel sighed going upstairs." Certainly." Sebastian made his way to the kitchen." Let's play tag again!" Victoria cheered. David shrugged." Why not?" He said. I hit the back of his head." Tag, you're it!" I ran upstairs and down the hall. I heard David catching up to me so I quickly fell to the ground, making him run past me. I got up and ran back downstairs. I ran through the kitchen and hid in a closet." Find your own spot!" Jade hissed." Shhh!" I hissed back." You shhh!"." Shhhh!"." Shhhhh!"." Shhhhhhhh!" I heard footsteps and we instantly stopped. The door opened and I attacked, knocking the person down. I looked to see wide crimson eyes. I huffed." You're ruining our game." I grumbled. Sebastian chuckled." I'm afraid you'll have to resume your game another time. Young Master doesn't like the noise." He said. I rolled my eyes." Fine." I said. Jade chuckled. I looked at her. She smiled and pointed down. I looked down and realized I was straddling Sebastian. I quickly got off of him as I blushed." There are kids in the house. So no intimacy you two." Jade teased me. My eyes widened and my face heated up more. I glared at her." You b-"." We'll try to refrain ourselves." Sebastian cut me off. I glared at him as he got up." I'm still mad at you." I said." Yes, I can see." He sighed." Amanda." David came in with Victoria in his arms." Hm, it is pretty late, isn't it?" I mumbled." Yeah, I'll take her in my room." Jade got up and took Victoria. David smirked." Oh no. Whatever you're thinking, don't do it." I glared at him. Him and Jade looked at each other, then me and Sebastian." Don't. Do it." I said, standing up." We won't." Jade sighed leaving the room." No, just playing. We will!" David quickly closed the door before I could get to it." She's all yours Sebastian." Jade yelled, laughing." I'm going to kill you two!" I yelled. I opened the door but it closed again. I looked up to see a gloved hand holding the door shut. I sighed and rested my forehead against the door. He put his other hand on the door, trapping me in the middle." Amanda." He said."...Yes?" I turned around." I'm sorry."." Sure you are." I looked up at him." You shouldn't be sorry because you shouldn't have done it!" I seethed." I was ordered to get information to end the mission but the reaper didn't allow be to leave the circus without Young Master, so I had to get information inside the circus." He said." You couldn't have used a different approach?" I looked away as tears welled in my eyes." I would never purposely hurt you, my dear. I missed you too much to have you mad at me." Sebastian said. I didn't respond." Remember what I told you. I do not lie, Amanda." He said." So that should make me forgive you?" I asked, crossing my arms. It was quiet for a while. It's like he was thinking about what to say." No, of course not. I was just using the thing you humans call hope." He said. I looked up at him." What would you need with hope?" I asked." Exactly. I said I don't understand why you humans hold on to such a tiny thread, but I appear to be doing the same thing." He chuckled lightly." You sure do know what to say, don't you, demon?" I shook my head. He smirked." Indeed, I do." He said. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back." I'm willing to forgive you. But you better not do that, ever again." I said." You have my word, my dear." Sebastian said." Good." I mumbled, smiling slightly. _' I missed him so much.'_ I thought." I need to put Young Master to bed." Sebastian pulled away. I nodded and we left the room." Amanda?" I looked to see Cecilia." Do I have to leave?" She asked." Cecilia. I said we're a family. You're not going anywhere!" I smiled. She smiled back and ran to me, hugging me tightly. I patted her head." I'll always be here for you. Along with Jade and David. It might not be pretty, but we're an awesome family." I said." Thank you." She said." Would you mind if we call ya Cece?" I asked." Not at all." She looked up at me." Go get some rest." I said as Sebastian came back. She nodded and left. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist." Awe. You missed me." I teased him, turning around." Yes. I missed you very much." Sebastian smiled. He kissed me." You're staying in my room." He mumbled." I figured as much." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck." You should be awesome and carry me." I sighed leaning my head against his shoulder. Sebastian chuckled and picked me up bridal style." We will be heading back to the manor tomorrow morning." He said. I groaned." Ugh. Morning. Why." I sighed." Because Lady Elizabeth is waiting for Young Master." Sebastian answered going up the steps." So I suggest you get as much sleep as you can." He said." But I'm not even sleepy." I said." Then why did you ask me to pick you up?" Sebastian looked at me. I shrugged." You're sleepy." He said as I huffed." Fine. I'm not going to fight with you. Tonight." I said as we went into his room. Sebastian put me down." Good." He said. I quickly took off my shoes and started to jump on the bed. Sebastian shook his head." I'm pretty sure Jade and David are doing the same thing." I said." That sounds about right now doesn't it?" Sebastian chuckled. I sat on the bed as he passed me my nightgown. I huffed and looked at him." So, this again?" I asked." I will leave this time if that's what you want." Sebastian said." Yes!" I pushed him out of the room. I changed into the nightgown. I stretched and opened the door." Okay you can enter." I smiled as Sebastian walked back in. I closed the door and jumped on the bed." Honestly. What did Agni give you for dinner?" He chuckled shaking his head." Curry buns. I'm just, not sleepy." I answered." Well," Sebastian grabbed my ankle, making me sit on the bed." You said you weren't going to fight with me. So, let's go." He said. I sighed and laid down." Only because you asked so politely." I said sarcastically as he took off his shoes and tail coat." I'll make sure to be more polite next time." Sebastian smirked." Asshole." I mumbled as he laid next to me." I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked, pulling me close to him." Nothing." I put on a fake smile and laid my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and sighed." Sebastian." I said." Yes, Amanda?" He answered." Thank you." I said." What exactly are you thanking me for?" He asked." For everything." I said, hugging him. Sebastian chuckled." There's no need to thank me." He stroked my hair." I love you and I'll do anything for you." He said. I smiled." Now get some rest. I'm sure the others will be very happy to see you." Sebastian said. I nodded slightly and drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

I hugged Jade, David and Cece." You guys. Don't let Prince Soma burn down the townhouse. You guys don't burn it down either." I said." Oh come on, Amanda. This is the biggest place we've ever been in! It'll still be in one piece." David said." Lord Ciel didn't say you couldn't stay. So take advantage of that." I whispered and they nodded. Ariel already came to get Victoria earlier and now I was about to leave." Come on, Amanda." Ciel said. I waved and caught up to him and Sebastian." I hope you wake up early tomorrow! I doubt it!" Jade called." Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious." I said sarcastically as Sebastian chuckled. We got into the carriage and made our way back to the manor.  
  
  When we got there, Sebastian helped Ciel then me out of the carriage. I smiled and followed them up the steps." Stay behind Sebastian." Ciel ordered. I furrowed my eyebrows together." Yes, of course." I nodded. Once we were inside, I hid behind Sebastian." Welcome back, Young Master!" I heard Mey-Rin say. I smiled." How was your trip? I always wanted to go to the circus!" Finnian said." Eh, it's not all that great." Barldroy said. I rolled my eyes." My trip was just fine. I do have a surprise for you three." Ciel said. _' Ohhhh. Awe, he's so sweet.'_  I thought." A surprise! Oh my, what is it?" Mey-Rin asked excitedly." You can come out now." Ciel said. I jumped out from behind Sebastian." Ta-da!" I smiled." AMANDA!" Finnian hugged me tightly and I gasped, closing one eye." I missed you so much! I was so worried!" He said swinging me back and forth." I, actually missed, your, bone crushing hugs." I choked out. Finnian let me go and I took in some deep breaths." Where were you?! We were tempted to look for you, yes we were!" Mey-Rin hugged me, almost knocking me down." It's a long, complicated story." I shook my head, hugging her back. I looked at Barldroy." Come on Bard! We had a talk about cheering up, didn't we?" I asked, walking to him." You aren't happy to see me? And to think I actually missed you. Fine. I'll just give your hug to Tanaka." I shrugged." Oh enough. Of course I missed you, red head. You're fun to tease." He smirked." Oh, ha. Ha. Game on. We need to make up on three years bud." I hugged him and he hugged me back. I smiled but suddenly got tackled to the ground. I felt someone lick my face." Pluto!" I laughed, pushing him off of me. I got up and dusted my dress off." Amanda?" I looked up to see Elizabeth." My, Lady Lizzie. Is something wrong? You're surely not yourself." I said, smiling at her." You, remember?" She asked." I remember everything, my lady." I nodded. Elizabeth smiled and ran to me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back." I'm so happy! Sebastian was so sad without you!" She said. I chuckled." Was he now?" I glanced at him." Oh, yes! Everyone was sad! Even Ciel!" Elizabeth said." Well I'm back now. So no more sad faces, right?" I asked." Of course." Elizabeth said.  
  
  " BARLDROY!" I tried to stop him from using dynamite to prepare dinner but it was too late. I coughed and fanned the smoke out of my way." Damn, Bard," I coughed." You STILL can't cook?" I smirked." Says Sebastian's little kitten." Barldroy teased. I blushed and glared at him. I picked up a bag of flour and quickly threw it at him." Hey!" He yelled as I laughed." Na na!" I suck my tongue out but my eyes widened as he grabbed some eggs. I grabbed a tray and ran around the kitchen, blocking the eggs he threw. I threw more flour so Barldroy couldn't see and took his eggs. I heard him run and I threw the eggs in the direction he ran, hoping I hit him. I heard the eggs hit someone and I mentally cheered. Barldroy chuckled nervously. When the smoke from the flour cleared, I realized I hit Sebastian. _' Awe shit.'_ I thought as me and Barldroy glanced at each other." Sebastian I-"." Would you two like to explain, what happened in here?" Sebastian sighed, cleaning himself up. It was quiet." Amanda started it!" Barldroy said as Sebastian's eyes locked with mine." Noooo! He used dynamite again!" I pointed at him." She said I couldn't cook!"." Who uses dynamite in the kitchen?!" I said then looked at Sebastian." He keeps calling me your kitten." I huffed, glaring at Barldroy. Sebastian chuckled." You two are being childish." He walked towards me and grabbed my wrists." And you are my kitten. Is that a problem?" Sebastian asked. I blushed as Barldroy chuckled." Hate to say I told ya so." He teased." Whatever." I looked away, angry I lost this battle." Bard, clean up in here. Amanda, I think it's best if you help Mey-Rin clean rooms upstairs since you two can't seem to get along at the moment." Sebastian said." Yeah, fine." Barldroy huffed." The war isn't over, Bard." I called leaving." You'll lose, kitten!" He called back. I huffed and went upstairs." MEY-RINNNNNN!" I called, walking down the hall." Oh dear. If you don't leave you'll get me into trouble, yes you will!" I heard Mey-Rin say. I followed her voice." I just want to see Amanda!" I smiled at Grell's voice and ran into the room." Grell!"." Amanda! Oh darling I missed you so!" Grell hugged me tightly." I missed you too!" I hugged him back." You should feel loved! I was under house arrest just for you!" Grell pouted." You didn't have to do that." I chuckled." I couldn't just let you never remember me! We had too much fun! You know what, I think Bassy kept your dresses." Grell smiled at me with a mischievous look in his eyes." Noo, Grell. Sebastian sent me up here to help Mey-Rin, I already ended up throwing eggs at him." I chuckled." Oh come on! Besides, you should like it when he's violent." Grell winked." Oh dear." Mey-Rin mumbled as we both blushed." If you two don't want to join the fun, I'll go on my own then!" Grell ran off. Me and Mey-Rin looked at each other before running after him.  
  
  
   I sweatdropped as Grell ran down the hall with all of Sebastian's suits as I tried to catch my breath." This isn't good." I huffed, looking at Mey-Rin." Oh Sebastian will be so angry!" Mey-Rin said." What exactly will I be angry about, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian sighed. We turned around." It's Grell's fault!" I said. Sebastian looked at me." What is  _he_  doing here?" He asked." He came to visit me." I smiled." Then, Grell was, well just being Grell. So you shouldn't hurt him at all. Just saying. You know. Let it sink in." I said. Sebastian eyed me." I can't promise that I won't hurt him." He said." He took your suits and ran." I sighed." Right. I'll handle him. Please watch Young Master until I get back, Amanda. Mey-Rin, finish cleaning up the rooms." Sebastian ordered." Of course!" Mey-Rin ran off." Bossy." I mumbled. Sebastian glared at me. I smiled and walked off but Sebastian grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I looked up at him." Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Sebastian leaned down to my level. I felt his breath on my neck and I shivered." Don't forget that you did throw eggs at me, my dear. You are not getting out of that so easily. We'll handle this when I put Young Master to bed and, hopefully you can talk me out of the punishment I already have planned for you." He whispered in my ear before licking it. I froze and my eyes widened slightly. Sebastian chuckled." Now please, go do what I said." I walked off quickly. _' Oh shit....'_  
  
  
  " Ohhhhh, you in for it now!" Jade said." Shut up!" I hissed. I was on the phone with her since it was time for Ciel to go to bed." It's your fault! Playing games. And Grell sounds like fun. We should all go shopping." Jade offered." Grell would love that! You know he bought me tons of red dresses." I smiled." Really?"." Yes! We had-" I stopped and blinked." Wait! Off topic! What am I supposed to do about the damn demon?" I asked." Try to talk him out of whatever he has planned."." Seduce him!" I heard David yell in the background. My face turned red." I wouldn't do something like that you idiot!" I yelled as David and Jade laughed." Honestly. You two are crazy." I shook my head." I bet your face is as red as your hair." David teased." Shut it!" I huffed." Hey, I'm not the one who's about to get put in their place." David said." Oh really? Well I-" Suddenly the phone got taken from me. I looked up to see Sebastian." My apologies but I'll be taking Amanda now." He said before hanging up the phone." Heyyy! I had a good comeback." I pouted." Yes, I'm sure you did." Sebastian picked me up." You know, those eggs were meant for Bard, not you." I crossed my arms. Sebastian glanced at me and chuckled." But seriously! It's not my fault you came into the kitchen, it's Baldroy's fault for using dynamite in the kitchen. Again." I shook my head thinking about him blowing up the kitchen again." Then did you think throwing eggs were appropriate if you knew I was coming?" He looked at me." I....damn." I huffed." I'm sorry?" I shrug, smiling nervously. There was nothing else I could say." Come on, Sebastian!" I whined as he took me in his room. He put me down and I sat on his bed as he closed the door. _' Praying won't help me out of this one.'_  I thought, looking around. _' Damn.'_ I looked at Sebastian." What exactly did you have planned?" I asked. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and walked towards me." What do you think I have planned?" He asked. I shrugged as he bent down to my level." I was pleased with your reaction, but I didn't have anything planned."." You asshole." I groaned." Mind your tongue." Sebastian chuckled as I crossed my arms." Though there is something I need to do." He said." Well what is it?" I asked." To put it as simple as possible, I need to mark you." Sebastian said. My eyes widened slightly." Mark, me?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. He nodded, looking me in my eyes." Why would you need to do that?" I asked." If something ever happened to you I would be able to find you." Sebastian said." And you mark what's yours." I raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed slightly." Yes. I mark what's mine, Amanda." He said." Of course I expected as much from a demon." I glared at him and he smirked." Okay, Sebastian." I nodded. _' This better not hurt.'_  I thought." Focus on me." Sebastian said. He unbuttoned the back of my dress and took it off of me." Hold up-" Sebastian shushed me by kissing me. He laid me back and started to untie my corset." Mmn." I squirmed slightly, staring to blush. Sebastian pulled away and pulled off his gloves using his teeth as his eyes turned to their demonic color. He flipped me on my stomach." What are you doing?" I tried to get up but Sebastian pushed me back down." I have to put the mark where no one will see, my dear." Sebastian said, trailing his fingers down my back, making me shiver. He gripped my waist and I felt him kiss my neck before I felt a burning sensation on my lower back. I yelped and tried to move away but Sebastian made his grip tighter. I bit my tongue and clamped my eyes shut as the pain got worse and my head started to throb. I gripped the sheets." Seba-stian." I groaned out as dots started to come into my vision. I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

I opened my eyes and grunted slightly, sitting up. I looked around and rubbed my head. I got up and took off my nightgown. I grabbed my corset and walked to the mirror. I looked at the mark." Damn that hurt." I mumbled, shaking my head. I put my corset on and grabbed my maid's dress, putting it on. I put my hair into a ponytail as I heard something crash. I sighed and ran out of the room." Goodness, Mey-Rin." I chuckled." I'm sorry, Amanda!" Mey-Rin sighed as we cleaned up the mess." It's fine. Just be more careful. I'll be with Finny if you need me." I said. Mey-Rin nodded and I walked away. I made my way downstairs." Amanda." I turned around and smiled at Ciel." How can I help you, Young Master?" I asked as him and Sebastian came downstairs." I've decided to go into town and get Elizabeth a gift, I would like your help." He said." Of course." I nodded." Well, let's be on our way then." Sebastian said.

  " I think she has enough pink, Sebastian." Ciel said, slightly annoyed. I nodded in agreement." Well. How about purple? A light purple would look nice on Lady Lizzie." I said as we passed the stores." That's not a bad idea." Sebastian said. I smiled." Though I would personally go for green, we don't have the same taste." I chuckled." Amanda?" I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked behind me to see a woman with red hair and light brown eyes." A-Auntie?" I mumbled slowly." I thought you were dead! Oh, my beautiful niece!" She pulled me in for a hug." Y-You didn't even help me after Mom and Dad died!" I pushed her away and backed up." I know, honey. I'm sorry, I truly am. It was a horrible decision we made to leave you like that." My aunt had a sorrowful look in her eyes." We weren't in our right mind, but, we're better now, Amanda." She reached out for my hand but I moved it away, still staring at her." You put me through hell. And now you're trying to, apologize?" I choked out as tears brimmed my eyes. I blinked them away and cleared my throat, refusing to cry." I see you still have that strong willpower." My aunt smiled." You don't have to forgive me, darling. But just know if you ever need help, I'll be there." She smiled, and touched my shoulder. When she did her eyes widened and she quickly removed her hand." I'm sure I won't need any help from you." I said, eyeing her." A-Amanda...what happened to you?" She asked." What do you mean? I'm the same." I said." No. No, you're not, something happened. I felt something, dark." She took a step back. _' Sebastian.'_  I thought looking away for a split second then back at her." Look, Auntie. There's no need for you to worry about me now. I'm 23 years old, you're many years too late." I stated coldly, turning around." Tell Uncle I said hello." I glanced back at her before walking off. I closed my eyes and sighed." I'm sorry for the interruption, Young Master." I said when they caught up to me." It's fine, Amanda." Ciel answered." So we established on a light purple dress, correct?" I asked." Yes, let's do this. I've had enough of being in town." Ciel sighed. I nodded in agreement.

   After buying the dress we went back to the manor." I'm sure she'll-" I heard an explosion. I chuckled as Ciel sighed." Sebastian, wrap up the dress. Amanda, please stop them from destroying anything else until Sebastian comes." Ciel said, going upstairs. I nodded running off towards the kitchen. I ran inside and shook my head." Was it the flamethrower this time?" I asked Barldroy." Maybe..." He scratched the back of his neck. I laughed." Sebastian's going to take it again." I said, fanning some smoke out of the way." I thought I had it this time." Barldroy chuckled." Well you thought wrong." I laughed." Come on. Let's start cleaning up so Sebastian can skip a part of his lecture." I said, grabbing a rag. Barldroy sighed and took the burned dish out of the oven. I started to wipe down the countertops." I told you that I would prepare dinner, Bard." Sebastian sighed, walking into the kitchen." I figured you guys would be back late." Barldroy shrugged. Sebastian rolled his eyes then took the dish from him." I'll take over from here." He said, looking at me. I nodded and threw the rag over his face before quickly leaving the kitchen. I walked down the hall and stretched." Might as well find the others." Barldroy said." Yup." I said, running up the steps. My stomach started to churn, making me stop. I furrowed my eyebrows together. _' I have a bad feeling about something.'_  I shook it off and went upstairs.

_**Third Person** _

   " Mommy can we go see Amanda?" Victoria grabbed Ariel's leg as they walked down the road." Not today, sweetie, it's late. Victoria pouted." But Mommy-"." We will see if we can tomorrow, that's final." Ariel shut her daughter down. Victoria huffed but nodded. The sun just disappeared and the town was dark. Ariel was very paranoid, but since they were almost home, it eased her slightly. She sighed happily, closing her eyes. She heard the click of a gun and opened her eyes to see a man holding a gun to her head." Don't move, lady." He said." Mommy..." Victoria hid behind her mother as another man came." Grab the little one, Vick." The first man said." Don't let them take me, Mommy!" Victoria cried." Run! Go!" Ariel pushed Victoria in the opposite direction and she ran." You bitch." The first man shot Ariel in her head and her eyes widened. It seemed like everything slowed down. Victoria looked back and screamed." MOMMY!" She cried." Get the little brat!" The man yelled. Victoria yelped and ran off." Help! Amanda, help me!" Victoria cried as she heard the men catching up to her. Victoria ran into an alley but the second man known as Vick, grabbed her arm. Victoria thrashed around." AMANDA! AMANDA!" She yelled. The first man stabbed Victoria in her stomach." Help! Someone help me!" She cried, holding her bleeding stomach. Vick pushed her against the brick wall as her vision faded in and out." Help me. Help me..." She struggled as the first man held his knife to her heart. Suddenly everything got extremely hot and the two men disappeared. Victoria gasped, finding herself in a desert." I, need help." She said." I can see." Victoria looked for the voice." Where are you?" She asked." Right here." She felt something crawl on her hand. Victoria looked down to see a scorpion. She yelped and backed up." Do you want my help? You're about to die, my dear." The scorpion said." Yes! I don't want to die!" Victoria cried." I will help you. But you will give me something in return." The scorpion said. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows together." What?" She asked." Your soul." The scorpion said." Soul?" Victoria repeated." Yes. Do you agree to this?" It asked. Victoria nodded." I agree!" She said." Excellent. Please, keep still." Before Victoria could asked why, she felt a painful burning sensation on her shoulder close to her collar bone." Ouch!" Victoria screamed, but she listened and kept still. Soon enough the pain subsided and she was back with the two men. _ **' What are your orders, my lady?'**_  She heard the same voice. _' Orders?'_ Victoria thought. The men chuckled. They killed her mother." Kill them!" Victoria yelled." As you wish." Suddenly, Vick let Victoria go and she fell to the ground. She grabbed her stomach again and cried, zoning out the screams of the men." Now, now, my lady. There's no need for tears." The blue eyed demon smirked and bent down, wiping away her tears. Victoria opened her eyes to look at him. Black hair and deep blue eyes." Wh-What's your name?" Victoria asked." What ever you decide to name me." He answered." What?" She asked." I am to serve you until we fulfill our contact. Therefore you are to name me." His blue eyes met Victoria's light brown ones as she quickly came up with a name." Michael Wright." She said." Very well." Michael looked at Victoria's stomach." I must tend to these wounds before it gets any worse. We can discuss the lengths of our contract after." He swiftly picked up Victoria and took off.


	12. Chapter 12

**_( Three Weeks Later)_ **

   " Sebastian." I pouted, hugging him from behind as he cut up vegetables." Can I please go visit them? I have a bad feeling about something." I said." You'll need to be patient, Amanda." He said. I huffed." Can we go after you finish preparing lunch? I woke up early for this." I said, yawning. Sebastian chuckled." Yes, I can see." He said." You didn't answer the question, Sebastian." I whined." I will take you over there, but don't leave the townhouse." He glanced back at me." I won't!" I said. He eyed me." I promise!" I said." I'll be getting you again at eight." I let him go as he turned to face me. I took his pocket watch and saw that it was twelve." Okay." I nodded." Right. Hold on tight, I must make this quick." Sebastian quickly picked me up bridal style and ran off." Ack! Pfft!" I scrunched my face up and tried to spit out some of my hair that went in my mouth. By the time I got my hair out of my face, Sebastian put me down. We walked into the townhouse." Look who came to visit!" Jade said. She slid down the rail and hugged me." Amanda!" Prince Soma ran to us with Agni close behind." Agni. Please make sure Amanda doesn't leave. I want to make sure she's safe." Sebastian said." Of course." Agni nodded. I turned around and hugged him. Sebastian sighed and hugged me tightly." I'll be fine, Sebastian, I promise." I mumbled. He nodded and kissed me before leaving." Did you miss us?" Jade asked." Of course." I smiled." I'm here for another reason too. I have a weird feeling about something." I said." Let's here these weird feelings then." Jade led me upstairs." I feel like someone's I'm danger." I said as we walked down the hall." We're all safe here." Jade said." I don't know then....maybe I'm just a little paranoid." I said." Maybe it's Victoria." Jade said." You're right! I usually visit her sooner then this but Sebastian has been very protective." I said." It's only because he loves you." Jade cooed. I chuckled, rolling my eyes." Well Agni won't let me leave. How will I check on Ariel and Victoria?" I asked." Keep him busy! Let's make a plan." Jade smirked.

     " Okay. Are we ready?" I asked. Cece nodded and looked at David." Well it's almost eight. Let's hurry." He said. I skipped down the steps and looked around. The coast was clear. I ran towards the door but before I could make it, Agni blocked my way." Awe, come on!" I whined." I promised Sebastian I wouldn't let you leave. I'm sorry Amanda." Agni said." I'll be fine, I promise!" I said." AGNI! David took my book! He won't give it back!" Cece yelled. Agni sighed, glancing at them." I'll be with Prince Soma." I huffed, walking back upstairs. I smirked and ran back downstairs when I knew Agni was gone." Amanda!" Prince Soma called. I cursed under my breath and turned around to be pulled into a bone crushing hug." It's wonderful to see you again!" He said." Y-Yes. We did have fun the last time I was over." I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 7:58." But I really must be going." I said." Awe, so soon!?" He pulled away and pouted." I'll be back I promise!" I said." Fine. Until then!" He smiled. I quickly got out of the townhouse and closed the door. I sighed with relief, putting my head against the door." I hope I can still make it to Victoria." I mumbled. I turned around and yelped, meeting crimson eyes. I stumbled back into the door and put my hand over my chest." Jesus, Sebastian!" I breathed." Just where were you going, my dear?" He raised an eyebrow." I, uh...looking for you." I smiled. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head." Don't lie to me." He said." Okay, I wanted to check on Ariel and Victoria." I huffed." And you tried to go alone." He said. I nodded looking at him." I'm sorry! I just really don't feel right." I said." We'll go tomorrow, Amanda. I just don't want you by yourself because you always end up getting into trouble." Sebastian said." Not all the time." I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me." We must be on our way. I still need to put Young Master to bed." He picked me up." What about Agni? He probably thinks I ran off." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck." I will handle that." Sebastian said. We went back to the manor and he took me to his room." Change. I'll be back shortly." Sebastian said, leaving. I sighed and changed into my nightgown. _' I hope you're okay, Victoria.'_  I thought as I yawned. I laid in bed and yawned again. _' Ugh. I can't wait for him....'_  I fell asleep.  
  
  
 ** _[A/N: Short & Sucky x.x! Sorry About That!]_**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up and stretched, looking out the window." It's cloudy today." I mumbled, getting up. I cleaned myself up and put on my maid's dress. I made my way down to the kitchen, yawning." Ah, Sleeping Beauty's awake." Barldroy said. I chuckled lightly and looked at Mey-Rin who was looking out of the window. She sighed." The weather is so unstable..." She said. I nodded in agreement." This country gets nothing but stormy weather. Gloomy and overcast like this everyda-" Barldroy got cut off by an explosion. I yelped as and turned around." Pardon the intrusion. Is Earl Phantomhive home?" A man asked. There were two of them, both dressed in all white. I backed up." Who the hell are you?" Barldroy asked." What, are you two going to entertain me?" The man asked." Just one normal day is all I ask." I whispered harshly as the man charged towards Barldroy and Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin quickly grabbed a pot and threw it at him. But he blocked it with his sword. He was about to hit Barldroy but the sound of bullets stopped him. I looked at Mey-Rin and my eyes widened. _' She can see without those?!'_ I thought, seeing her glasses on the floor." Amanda, duck!" Barldroy said. I immediately took cover." Ah...Dual wielding pistols, that's so cool!" The man exclaimed." Weirdo." I mumbled. He grabbed a pan to block the bullets with and ran towards Mey-Rin. He swung his sword so quickly I could barely see his movements. I leaned in closer to see that he broke Mey-Rin's pistols. My eyes widened." But at close range, I win." The man said." Let's finish this!" He swung at Mey-Rin. I quickly grabbed a pan and threw it at the back of his head, gaining his attention." I so regret life right now." I mumbled. Barldroy charged at him with a kitchen knife before he could come near me. The man kicked himself off of Mey-Rin, flipping over Bard and knocking her down in the process." Too bad." He thrust his sword towards Barldroy, but Sebastian blocked it with his tray. Relief went through me as I stood up. I looked at the danish on the man's sword." These custard cream puffs were made with fresh eggs from our household chickens. Please enjoy." Sebastian said to the man. _' Honestly....'_ I thought as the man to a bite out of the custard puff." They're alright, I guess. Passable, at least." He said as I grabbed Mey-Rin's glasses and ran to her side." Sebastian, who the hell are these guys?" Barldroy asked." My name is Charles Grey." The man said." And I am Charles Phipps." I looked at the second man." Together we go by 'Double Charles'. We're Her Majesty's secretarial officers and butlers. Nice to meet you." The first man said." Consider the front door instead of blowing through our walls. I do hope you repair it yourself." I said sarcastically. He looked at me." Of course. Nice throw with the pan, little red. But I assume that's all you can do." He teased. I scoffed." We wish to see Earl Phantomhive." The second man said." Of course. This way." Sebastian led them out of the kitchen as I helped Mey-Rin up." I'm going to see what they're talking about." I said. Barldroy nodded. I ran upstairs and down the hall until I heard voices. I pressed my ear against the door." A banquet at the Phantomhive manor?" Ciel asked." We'd like you to entertain Lord Georg Von Siemens. He's a German personage, distantly related to Her Majesty. And he's expressed interest in British industry and private enterprise. We thought you'd be able to call the right of guests." Phipps said." Even so...I don't think your guest would be comfortable being entertained by a stranger." Ciel said bluntly." Wouldn't Her Majesty rather entertain him herself?" He asked." Are you sure you want to say that? The Queen has suspicions about the report you gave on the previous serial kidnapping case." Grey said." The perpetrator is deceased, and the children were beyond saving, wasn't it? Her Majesty wonders if something was omitted from that report. And she doubts your sincerity." He finished. _' Ciel was supposed to save the children? But he burned that manor down.'_  I thought." Isn't this order a chance to recover your image?" Grey asked." Understood, I accept." Ciel said after a short pause." By the way...I'll be participating as overseer, so I hope you don't mind." Grey said." Of course." Ciel said." Well then. We'll be in our way." Phipps said." No need to show us out." He added. I backed away from the door as it opened." We look forward to seeing you in two weeks." Phipps said. They left the room and Grey looked at me." Ah, little red is curious too. How adorable." He smiled, patting my head. I swatted away his hand and glared at him, fixing my hair." No need to be feisty, little red." He chuckled as they turned to leave. I rolled my eyes, watching them leave." So, that's it, Sebastian. Find out everything you can about Siemens, no matter how trivial." Ciel ordered." Certainly." Sebastian answered." This is quite a puzzle. It looks life Her Majesty intends to test me again...She questions my loyalty, and my competence and the Queen's Watch Dog." Ciel said." If I can't predict the hidden meaning in this letter...It will probably ruin me." He finished. _' Ruin him...?'_  I thought. The door opened and I fell forward onto Sebastian. I looked up at him and chuckled nervously as he looked down at me. He grabbed my shoulders and stood me up." I've warned you many times about your curiosity." He said." I really couldn't help it this time!" I defended myself. Sebastian closed the door behind him." Because of their, unexpected visit. We'll have to postpone our trip to see Victoria, I have a lot to do." He said." What?! But they're giving us two weeks! That's a lot of time! Can't I just go by myse-never mind." I cut myself off and looked away as Sebastian glared at me. He lifted my head up to look him in the eyes." I apologize, things didn't go as planned but it can't be helped. After the banquet, I will take you to see Victoria, but until then I need you to stay on these grounds." He leaned in closer until our noses were touching." If you disobey my orders this time, you will be punished." He said quietly. My eyes widened slightly." Do I make myself clear?" He smirked." Yes..." I answered." Good. Now please, make sure everyone does their chores properly, I have a bit of research to do." Sebastian pecked my lips and turned to leave. I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

   I laughed at Finnian as he put at least twenty roses on my head." You're supposed to be planting these Finny!" I chuckled, putting some on his head." I know..." Finnian trailed." Let's go put some flowers in Bard's hair." I said. I grabbed the basket of roses and ran into the kitchen." Don't you dare use that flamethrower." I stopped Barldroy before he picked it up." You know we have a lot to do, Sebastian will kill you if you burn down the damn manor." I said." Fine." Barldroy rolled his eyes. I dumped the roses onto his head and smiled." Awe. They really bring out your eyes." I laughed. He picked up a pot of gravy." Don't you you dare." I warned him. He threw it and I ducked just before it hit me. I looked back to see the it hit Sebastian. I walked to Barldroy." Payback's a bitch." I whispered as he glared at me. I heard Mey-Rin yelp and plates crash. Sebastian looked at me." And that's my cue to go clean up glass." I left the kitchen and ran upstairs." You okay, Mey-Rin?" I asked." Yes, I was just a little distracted." She smiled nervously as we started to clean up the broken glass." I think Barldroy's getting in trouble." I chuckled." Oh dear." Mey-Rin mumbled as we cleaned up. I felt a pang in my heart and I started to think about Victoria.' Something's wrong.' I thought, putting the broom down." Are you okay, Amanda?" Mey-Rin grabbed my shoulder." Yes. I'm just, worried about someone." I said." I'm sure they're fine." Mey-Rin tried to assure me. I nodded and smiled." Yeah, maybe you're right." I mumbled.

_**( Two Weeks Later)** _

    _' One day until the banquet.'_ I thought, folding up towels. I have been thinking about Victoria nonstop and it's really been bothering me. I feel like something bad happened and I couldn't stop it. I huffed and threw the towel in my hands down, crossing my arms. _' That's it. I'm not sitting here. I ran into town before, I can do it again.'_  I got up and left the room I was in. I snuck downstairs and looked around. _' He's nowhere in sight. Perfect.'_ I quietly walked out of the front door and to the gates. I stopped, getting a tingling feeling on my back. I shook it off. _' Hopefully Sebastian will be too busy to notice.'_ I thought, taking off into the woods.

   I made it into town, out of breath and walked in the direction of Ariel's house." Amanda?" I turned around to see Jade and Cece." Hey guys, I'm on my way to see Victoria." I said." There's something you should see." Jade pointed to Undertaker's shop. I started to feel a little sick. I looked at Jade and we walked into the shop." Oh, what a lovely surprise~" Undertaker giggled. I scoffed, glaring at him." Can you, show her?" Cece asked." Of course." Undertaker started to walk into a room." If you would follow me, milady." He sang. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the room to see him standing next to a coffin. I looked at him then walked towards the coffin. I screamed slightly and covered my mouth as tears immediately filled my eyes." ARIEL!" I cried." Such a shame isn't it?" Undertaker chuckled." H-How did this happen?" I cried." I thought they were safe." I covered my face." A bullet to the head, my dear." Undertaker answered." Where's Victoria." I said quickly, moving my hands away from my face." No one knows. Some think she's dead, others think she just disappeared."." But you know." I glared at him. Undertaker giggled." Yes, I do know, my dear Amanda." He smirked." Then what happened?" I asked." Classified information."." But when you threatened to plunge a sword through me that information wasn't classified!" I seethed. Undertaker laughed." But this is a different situation. You'll have have wait and find out, my dear." He said. I wiped the tears from my eyes but they kept running down my face." Now shouldn't you be going? You don't want Sebastian to find you here, do you?" Undertaker chuckled. I glared at him but didn't respond. _' He's right.'_  I thought. I glared at him one last time before leaving the store with Jade and Cece following. I turned around and hugged Jade." Look, I'm not even supposed to be out here. I need to go back before Sebastian finds out." I wiped away my tears." Then we should get going. Come and visit so we can talk about this." Jade said. I nodded and started to head back." Who could've killed Ariel? She didn't have any enemies...." I mumbled. I decided to pick up my pace, not wanting to risk Sebastian finding out that I went into town. _' I'll get to the bottom of this. First I need to find Victoria.'_ I thought.

   I quietly walked back into the manor and looked around. I walked towards the steps and didn't see Sebastian anywhere." I think I got away with it." I ran up the steps and ran into Mey-Rin. I groaned, rubbing my head." Oh I'm so sorry, Amanda!" She helped me up." It's fine. How come you're in such a rush?" I asked." I forgot to finish washing Young Master's clothes! I must go finish!" Mey-Rin stumbled down the steps. I chuckled and walked down the hall. _' Maybe I can say I was in the room the whole time.'_  I thought, quietly sliding into the room. I slowly closed the door and sighed with relief." Made it." I mumbled." Oh really?" I felt Sebastian's arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up slightly." Honestly, Amanda. What you did wasn't smart at all."." I had to go check on them Sebastian, let me explain!" I whined." You can explain after your punishment." He said in my ear. I shivered as his grip got tighter." Wait, Sebastian-" He turned me around and kissed me. His hand moved up to my face to keep me in place. My heart started to race and I closed my eyes. _' This isn't exactly a punishment.'_  I thought as he pushed me against the door. He pulled away and started to nip at my neck, moving his hand away from my face." What is, my punishment?" I breathed making him chuckle. I squirmed feeling him lick my neck. His hands grabbed my wrists and pinned them high against the wall, putting one of his legs in between mine." You should know by now." Sebastian mumbled. He picked me up and threw be in his bed before climbing on top of me." Sebastian-"." Quiet." He ordered, taking off his tail coat." No talking until I'm done." He said as his eyes turned pink." And I have little patience for your disobedience so I suggest that you listen." He whispered in my ear. _' Damn it, Sebastian.'_

     I sighed and opened my eyes. I felt arms around my waist." I thought you would be working." I mumbled." I finished everything when you snuck out." Sebastian said. I hummed slightly, turning to face him. I flinched slightly from my legs being sore. He smirked at me." Was your, 'punishment', really necessary?" I asked." Yes. I can only keep my patience for so long." He answered." You were crying before you came in. What happened?" He asked." On my way to Ariel's house I ran into Jade and Cece. They told me there was something I need to see and it was in Undertaker's shop." I said, feeling Sebastian's grip tighten." He didn't do anything." I assured him." But, one of his newest, 'guests' was Ariel." I said." Where is Victoria?"." I don't know. I'm worried." I mumbled." I'll find her." Sebastian said. He kissed my nose. I nodded and smiled slightly.' I hope she's okay.' I thought." You should go back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Sebastian said, pulling me close to him. I nuzzled my face into his chest." Fine. Only because I want to. Not because you said so." I mumbled, going back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_' Once this banquet is over, I can find out what happened to Ariel and Victoria.'_ I thought, sighing slightly." Such a pretty young lady shouldn't look so sad." I turned to face a young blonde woman. Her beauty was enough to make anyone uneasy. Irene Diaz." Is something the matter?" She smiled softly." Oh, thank you for the concern Miss Diaz but I'm fine." I smiled." Are you sure? You seem a bit uneasy." She said." I'm just a bit nervous is all. I can assure you that I'm fine." I said. I heard another knock on the front door and excused myself from Irene to open it, letting in a young man with brown hair and brown eyes." Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." I smiled brightly as he walked inside." Yes, thank you." He smiled slightly at me as I closed the doors. I watched him look around the room then look down." Don't feel out of place. You'll be fine." I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled again. I smiled and excused myself, walking into the ball room to make sure everything was in place." Are we ready?" Mey-Rin asked." Well, the guest of honor hasn't arrived yet." I sighed." Oh my, he's running late then.." She trailed." Yes, everyone should be coming in soon, so be ready." I said. Mey-Rin nodded as I left." So you're the Phantomhive maid I never got to meet." I raised my eyebrows at the comment and turned to face a man. _' Asian?'_ I thought looking at his attire." Oh. You're, Lau, the man who controls the East End of my Master's company?" I asked." That's me." He smiled." Speaking of your Master, what is he like?" The young brunette chimed in." Oh. He's-"." Well...he's usually either sullen or angry, and he's extremely proud." Lau cut me off. I raised an eyebrow." He also wears an eye-patch like a pirate, which seems to have a complicated story behind it." He added. I sweatdropped looking at the brunette's face." I've had about enough of you teasing my guests." I glanced back at Ciel and Sebastian at the top of the staircase." A child?" The man asked." That little child is Earl Phantomhive." Lau said. I chuckled slightly at his teasing." Don't say 'little'!" Ciel seethed, irritated. He quickly cleared his throat and smiled slightly." Thank you all for accepting my invitation. I am the master of the house, Ciel Phantomhive. For those who favor me with their patronage, and those meeting me for the first time, I promise to offer my personal greetings once the banquet begins." By the time Ciel was done his announcement, he was at the bottom of the staircase. He looked around the room and back at Sebastian. I sighed quietly, getting more impatient. _' I want to get this over with so I can find Victoria. What if she's hurt?'_  I thought, looking down. I suddenly heard the door open and looked. _' Finally. The guest of honor is here.'_  I looked at him then glanced to his left and scoffed quietly. Charles Grey.' I forgot he was coming.' I thought. ' Let's get this over with.' I went back into the ball room with Mey-Rin. 

   I helped Sebastian serve the guests as the talked. I glanced over at the brunette. _' He's sitting by himself.'_  I thought. _' He probably doesn't know anyone. Poor guy.'_ I walked to him." Cream puff?" I smiled." Ah, yes thank you." He said. I nodded and walked away. Someone suddenly took five cream puffs from my tray." Eh?" I looked up to see Charles." These are really good, little red! Did you make them?" He asked." No. And I would appreciate it if you not call me little red." I said. He chuckled and shrugged slightly." Well I can't do that if I don't know your name, little red." He said." It's Amanda." I snapped." Hmmm. I like little red better." Charles smiled. I rolled my eyes and saw that there were only two cream puffs left. I put them onto his late." Enjoy your night." I said sarcastically. I walked back towards the table." Try to be polite, my dear." Sebastian whispered." He started it." I pouted, grabbing another tray. He chuckled." The night is almost over, don't worry." He assured. I smiled slightly." Okay." I said, walking away.

   I put the empty tray down and felt and wrap around my waist. I tensed up, knowing that it wasn't Sebastian. I glanced back." Lord Siemens, touching me in such a way is not every appropriate." I pushed his hands away, looking at his red face. _' Great. He's drunk.'_  I thought." You're such I beautiful woman, I couldn't help myself." He wrapped his arms around me and I cringed, escaping from his hold. _' Somebody better get him before I hit him with this tray.'_ I thought, gripping the tray on the table, ready to swing. Before Lord Siemens could try and grab me again, Charles stopped him." Someone had a bit too much to drink. Leave the maid alone." He looked at me then pulled Lord Siemens away. I sighed as I saw him grab Mey-Rin. _' He needs Jesus.'_ I thought." Amanda." I looked at Ciel." Get me and the professor a cream puff." He ordered." Of course, My Lord." I quickly grabbed a new tray.' So he's a professor.' I thought. I walked towards Ciel, the brunette and Mr.Grimsby. Ciel took a cream puff." What a lovely shade of red!" Grimsby exclaimed, taking a strand of my hair." Oh, thank you." I smiled." Ah, by the way, the set and costume design in your productions are phenomenal." Ciel said to Grimsby." Oh! You appreciate my work?" He asked, letting go of my hair." Just once I'd like to work with such a discerning producer!" He put an arm around Ciel's shoulder." What do you say? Shall we?" Grimsby asked. I chuckled quietly." Sure...Maybe one day..." Ciel trailed." I said stop!" I froze in alarm hearing the distress in Irene's voice and looked." Touching me with those indecent hands! I can't stand it anymore!" She yelled backing away from Lord Siemens." Oh...I'm so sorry. When you're dressed like that, I just..." He wrapped his arms around Irene and her light purple eyes darkened slightly as Patrick backed away from them." Somebody stop Lord Siemens!" He said. _' A shy one.'_  I thought, looking at Patrick. Irene slapped Lord Siemens, making me smirk." Insolent lecher! You should be ashamed!" She hissed." That's the last straw!" Lord Siemens picked up a drink and my eyes widened. He threw the drink at Irene but Ciel got in the way so it covered him instead. I glared at Lord Siemens as everyone gasped at Ciel's actions." This is a banquet. I'd ask you both to leave your argument here and-"." You conniving old man!" Grimsby yelled, cutting Ciel off. He ran towards Lord Siemens." Don't you dare touch my woman!" He yelled picking up a wine bottle and throwing it. I took in a sharp breath. _' Well this escalated quickly.'_ I thought. I blinked and the bottle was gone. _' What the hell?!'_  I looked around then rolled my eyes when I saw Sebastian pouring the bottle on a pyramid of wine glasses. _' That is pretty cool.'_  I smiled slightly." This is a fantastic wine from the village of Bvlgari is Southeastern Moldavia. I do hope you all enjoy it." He smiled. I chuckled and shook my head, walking back towards the table. _' At least they made the night interesting.'_ I thought.

   " I'll never be able to get married, now..." Mey-Rin complained as we cleaned up. I chuckled as Barldroy shook his hand. I heard a bell ring. I hummed slightly and checked to see which room it was coming from. I cringed slightly." It's Lord Siemens' room." I said." He probably woke up and wants some water." Barldroy said." You're looking at me like I'm going up there! That man is a creep." I crossed my arms." I'm not going either! I've had enough trauma already!" Mey-Rin whined." I'll go with you." I looked at Sebastian." Wait. Why do I still have to go?" I pouted." In case he needs help. We're all going." He took off his apron and put his tail coat back on as we walked upstairs." He drank quite a lot, after all." Sebastian said. We walked to his room and Sebastian knocked on the door." Lord Siemens, you called?" He asked. I suddenly heard glass break and Lord Siemens scream. My heart rate picked up as my eyes widened." Lord Siemens!" I tried to open the door but it was locked." Lord Siemens!" Mey-Rin banged on the door." What's wrong?" I looked to see that everyone else heard the commotion." What's with all the noise about?" Charles asked as Mey-Rin gave up  on the door." I'll kick it down." Sebastian said. I moved out of his way. With two kicks the door was down. I hid behind Sebastian and looked into the room. Mey-Rin screamed and I gripped Sebastian's jacket looking at Lord Siemens' body." H-He's dead." I mumbled. We all walked into the room as the Professor checked him." He's dead." He looked at us." What the hell is going on?" Ciel asked, walking in the room." Lord Siemens...." He trailed. Sebastian sighed and hugged me." Calm down." He muttered. I relaxed and buried my face into his chest." I'm pretty sure, this chest wound caused his death." I heard the Professor say." A-At any rate, we better not move anything until the Yard arrived." Grimsby said." But the room's pretty hot, isn't it?" Barldroy asked." I heard all the rooms in advance, but, I suppose he might have been cold." Sebastian said." I hate to say it like this but...with this heat, he'll decay in no time. Even if we put the fire out, he won't last long to the hearth." Barldroy explained." Decay?" Irene asked." I think we should keep him someplace cool until a specialist examines the body." Professor said." Well then, we'll move him to the cellar until the Yard arrives. Finny, Tanaka." Sebastian said. The two carefully picked up the body and carried it out of the room." But, I doubt the Yard will come for quite a while. I mean, look at this storm. The area is completely inaccessible, right now." Lau said." There's also a good chance the culprit's still in the manor." He added." And hey, if you think about it logically, wouldn't one of us be the culprit?" Charles asked. I looked at him." Why us!? Don't be ridiculous!" Grimsby said." Yeah!" Carl said." In the first place, most of us have only just met." Professor said." When we arrived at the door, wasn't it locked?" Irene asked." Yeah, that's right." Mey-Rin said." Doesn't that mean someone came in through the window, locked the door to buy some time, then escaped back out the same way?" Irene concluded." But in this storm, wouldn't you have footprints if you came from outside? The window's locked too." Charles said." So, they must have locked the door from the hallway, before escaping."." That's impossible." Sebastian said." We haven't issued took keys to any of our guests." He let me go and walked to the door." Besides, each of our rooms has a latch like this, which can only be fastened from the inside. From the way it's broken, it seems obvious that the door was locked before I kicked it down." Sebastian said." You mean, we have a locked room murder!" Lau said." Don't be ridiculous! This isn't some penny dreadful!" I looked around the room, slightly nervous." Yeah..." Ciel yawned." If you published such an artless locked-room scenario, I'm sure you'd get complaints." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows together." Don't you agree, Professor?" Ciel looked up at him." You're right. If he used that trick..."." Trick?" Lau asked. I hummed slightly." A needle and thread." I said. Ciel nodded at me." First, you anchor the latch by jamming a threaded needle in its side. Then, you run the thread under the door and step outside. After that, all you have to do is close the door, and carefully extract the needle and thread. It's a cliche trick in mystery novels, but the culprit isn't trying to write a book. It's the only feasible deception." Ciel explained." I see, you could definitely seal the room like that, but.."." Doesn't that mean, anyone could be the culprit?" Professor finished Lau's sentence." It definitely wasn't us. It was one of the others!" Grimsby said, holding Irene's shoulder." It wasn't me either! You're the most suspicious person here! You were arguing at the banquet!" Carl yelled back." Stop it with the bogus accusations, old man! Who would kill someone over that?" Grimsby yelled." Now, now, you two. Why don't we just calm down and check everyone's alibis?" Lau asked." The Lord was killed after retiring to his room. To Be precise, the murder occurred after he rang the servants bell, but before the staff could reach his room. You need an alibi for that time window." Lau said." Irene and I were I'm the billiard room." Grimsby said." That's right." Irene nodded." I was there too." Charles said." So was I. Oh, and Mr.Phellps. None of us left." Professor said." What were you two doing?" Ciel asked Lau." We were drinking in the lounge with Mr.Woodley. Right, Ran-Mao?" He pet her head." Yeah, we were together until the disturbance." Carl added." What about you, little red?" Charles smiled at me." You did seem ready to attack when Lord Siemens kept harassing you. Maybe you did it." He walked closer, making me back up. Mey-Rin, Finnian and Barldroy stood in front of me." We were all cleaning up after the banquet." Mey-Rin said. Charles rolled his eyes." Which means...." He looked at Ciel." I hope you'll pardon the implication, Earl, but what were you doing at that time?" Charles asked him." I was sleeping in my room." He answered." Can you prove that?" Charles asked." No." Ciel said." So..for now, that makes you the prime suspect." Charles smirked. I glared at him. _' He's up to something.'_  I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

 I sat in Sebastian's room, wide awake." You should really get some sleep." I looked at Sebastian as he came into the room." I can't." I pouted. I stood up and hugged him." There is nothing to be afraid of. You should know by now that I won't let anyone hurt you." Sebastian hugged me back. I sighed and nodded." I know you won't. I'm sorry." I mumbled. We stood where for a few minutes and I finally started to get sleepy." Amanda."." Yes?" I looked up at Sebastian." I need you to wake up early tomorrow." He said." Can't you just wake me up." I pouted, making Sebastian chuckle." Also, I need you to be a very good actor." I furrowed my eyebrows together and pulled away from the hug." Why? What's happening tomorrow?" I asked." Trust me, and listen. You'll see." Sebastian said."...Okay." I nodded." Good." He kissed me." Now get some rest." He said." Goodnight, Sebastian." I said." Goodnight, Amanda." He kissed my forehead. I got into bed as he left and fell asleep.

    I sat up and yawned. I changed into my maid's dress and looked out of the window." It's still raining." I mumbled. _' How depressing.'_  I left my room and stumbled back seeing Ciel and Professor run past me. _' Don't tell me someone else died.'_ I thought running down the hall." Sebastian...." Ciel trailed. I ran into the room and gasped. _' He's a demon, he can't die.'_  I thought. _' Be a good actor. I swear he needs to explains these things.'_  I took a step back and started to think about the dream Claude gave me, shivering slightly." SEBASTIAN!" I screamed, falling to my knees. I let my tears stream down my face." Someone help her out of here." I heard Ciel say. I felt myself being lifted up and taken out the room." Amanda." I looked up to see Barldroy." H-He's dead. I-I can't." I shook as I cried." Amanda pull yourself together." Barldroy said. I didn't respond." I doubt Sebastian would want you to sit there and cry." He said. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. _' Now I'll never get that image out of my head.'_  I thought." You're right.." I sniffed." Now, let's go back in. Young Master needs our help." Barldroy said. I walked back inside and Mey-Rin hugged me tightly, tears running down her face. I felt a slight pain in my heart and I hugged her back, starting to cry again. _' Why am I so sensitive?'_  I thought as Finnian hugged me too." If we leave him here, he'll start to rot. It'd probably be better if we move him." Charles said." Right." Barldroy said. I looked at Ciel." Let's go, Young Master." I grabbed his shoulder and he instantly started to fight back." No! Let me go! Don't leave me, Sebastian! Sebastian!" I clenched my teeth together and wrapped my arms around his torso, trying to pull him away. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's pin, ripping it off of his suit." That's an order! That's an order! That's an order!" He yelled. I finally got him away from Sebastian and Finnian covered him with a jacket. I sighed and wiped away my tears again." There are signs of trauma on his head. He might have been hit from behind while clearing the ashes." Professor said." But that didn't kill him, so they tried again. So, that means the killer finished him with a poker to the chest." Barldroy said." Or they just attacked twice without checking his pulse. Two blows would certainly be more effective..." Charles added." Or maybe, there's more than one killer." Professor said. My heart dropped." Even if the blow to the back of his head wasn't fatal, I can't see why they would stab him from the front." He said." In that case, it's natural to assume there were two. Hmph. I see." Charles said." With or without a accomplice, I don't sense an ounce of mercy or hesitation. The culprit managed to kill that butler, so they must be pretty-"." Stop it already!" Suddenly Finnian pulled me and Ciel and a tight hug." Talking like that while the Young Master's here...and Amanda too! Think of how they must feel!" He yelled." Finny!" Mey-Rin stopped him from going further." Please excuse him!" She bowed." Well he's got a point...We can't stand around this corpse forever. Let's just take it to the basement for now." Charles said." You're right. Haste will get us nowhere." Lau said." It's decided, then! You guys take care of that thing, okay? Oh, and you better make breakfast, too." Charles looked at us. I growled as Finnian made his grip tighter so I wouldn't do anything. Charles smirked and walked out of the room." They're right. Take Sebastian to the cellar. Sorry for losing my composure." Ciel looked away." That's not..."." Young Master..." Finnian trailed." Tanaka." Ciel walked to him." Sebastian is dead. As of today, you are my butler. I entrust you with managing the manor and its servants. This pin too..." He opened his hand to reveal Sebastian's head butler pin." Is yours once more." Ciel finished." The head butler's pin? How nostalgic. I'm not sure a dotard like me can fill the position..." Tanaka trailed." It's just until I find a replacement." Ciel said." Understood. I will keep it safe for you." Tanaka put the pin on. He faced us." Then, first, we shall prepare the morning bath. Maylene, Amanda, the hot water. After you two move Sebastian, please carry the hot water to the Young Master's bath." Tanaka ordered." Yes!" We said in union." Young Master, let's start with a change of clothes. The master of Phantomhive Manor can't afford to waver at the mere death of a servant." Tanaka started." My master would never lose his composure over something so trivial." He finished." You're as strict as ever, old man." Ciel smiled slightly.

**_Third Person_ **

   " You won't get away with t-this!" The man choked out, glaring at the butler before him. The butler smirked, before glancing back." I asked you a simple question. Who sent you?" Victoria crossed her arms." Go to Hell." The man seethed making the butler chuckle." Michael." She looked at her butler." Yes, My Lady." He answered." Kill him. I'm going back to my room." Victoria said, leaving." As you wish." Michael looked back at the man." Now let's make this quick, shall we?" He smiled. Victoria sighed and walked to her bed, climbing into it. _' Amanda..'_  She pouted slightly grabbing a picture of the two." I'm afraid if you keep pouting your face will get stuck like that." Victoria looked at Michael who came in with a tray of tea for her. Victoria sighed again." Do you think, Amanda would've helped me if she was there?" She furrowed her eyebrows together." Of course, My Lady." Michael poured her the tea." If Amanda cared about you as much as you described, she would have died for you." He gave Victoria the cup." I suppose..." She took a sip of the tea and raised her eyebrows." This tea is strong." She giggled slightly." Yes. It is Earl Grey." Michael said." I do hope you can go back to sleep. You still do have to wake up quite early tomorrow." He said as Victoria finished her tea." Yes, I'll sleep fine." Victoria stretched, laying back down. Michael tucked her in and bowed before leaving. _' It wouldn't hurt to visit her, right?'_  Victoria thought, falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Amanda_ **

   _' What could they possibly be doing that Sebastian had to fake his death in order to do it? I swear when this is over I'm giving him a piece of my mind.'_ I thought, cleaning dishes. Once I was done, I walked into the room everyone else was in." We all saw Mr.Sebastian last night." Finnian said." It was about 2:50." Barldroy said." That's true." I chimed in." I couldn't sleep that night after the incident and he put me to sleep before leaving." I said." What did he want at that hour?" Ciel asked." He asked me to check the food stocks and told Finny to clean the fireplaces." Barldroy said." He brought me a carrier...owl? And asked me to release it at dawn." Mey-Rin said. I raised an eyebrow." An owl?" Ciel asked." Owls can fly through storms, unlike pigeons. That guy really knows what he's doing." Barldroy said." What was in the letter?" Charles asked." I already released it without looking." Mey-Rin said." He might have sent a letter to the police." Professor said." After all, the telephone would be useless in this storm." Ciel said." If we list everyone's alibis with the timeline, this is what we get." Professor showed a chart he just drew. I leaned in closer." Lord Phantomhive is the only one who could have murdered Lord Siemens, Sebastian must have killed Mr.Phelps because he had the Earl's key and was the only one who could kick the door. Arid then, anyone but the Earl or myself could have murdered Sebastian. In other words, no one person could have killed all three victims." Professor said." Then, how on Earth..." Mr.Grimsby trailed." That's enough..." Mr.Woodley trailed." I've had enough! If it can't be one person, it has to be the pair who came together! Just get them!" He yelled." Sod the hell off! We're stuck in this awful place, and you're treating us like killers!?" Mr.Grimsby stood up." Grimsby, calm down!" Irene said." Yeah...besides, I'm not saying it's as simple as adding an accomplice." Professor said." Shut you face!" Mr.Woodley slammed his fists on the table, making me jump. I glanced at Mey-Rin and linked arms with her." I can't stay here another minute!" Mr.Woodley yelled." Where are you going?" Ciel asked." Given the circumstances, I'd like to refrain from acting irresponsibly." He said." I'm acting irresponsibly!? This all started with you!" Mr.Woodley yelled." With me?" Ciel asked." I know about you. You planned everything to kill us off, didn't you!? Queen's Dog!" Mr.Woodley accused." Woodley..." Ciel trailed. _' Awe snap.'_ I thought." I told you to sit down. So sit down." He said." Don't tell me what to do!" Mr.Woodley rose his fist to punch Ciel." Earl!" Professor yelled. Mey-Rin's grip tightened on my arm as Mr.Woodley tried to punch. Tanaka grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. _' No one told me that Tanaka was badass!'_ I thought." I'm terribly sorry, Mr.Woodley. While you are in this manor if you attempt to harm the Young Master, no matter who you are, we servants will not tolerate the offense. Please heed my advice." Tanaka said." What the hell is wrong with this place? Damn it!" Mr.Woodley groaned out." What on Earth was that? I barely saw him move." Professor said." I believe it's a style the Japanese call 'baritsu'." Lau answered." B-Baritsu? I'm sorry, can you give me more details about baritsu?" Professor quickly pulled out his notebook." Tanaka. I think that's enough." Ciel said. Tanaka let Mr.Woodley go." Mr.Woodley, I trust you'll follow my instructions from now on?" Ciel asked. Mr.Woodley scoffed." Well then, currently the professor is the only one who couldn't possibly be the killer. I think having him decide our next move would be both fairest and safest." Ciel said." You want me, to decide?" Professor asked." Yes. How about the rest of you?" Ciel asked. I nodded." Certainly, if it's the professor." Mr.Grimsby said." We don't have any objections.." Irene said." Then it's settled. After all, we have plenty of time before this rain stops. We might as well track down the culprit at our leisure. Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Ciel asked. I looked at Mey-Rin. _' She looks so, angry, it's weird.'_  I thought, zoning out the conversation. _' What are they planning? It's killing me to not know.'_  I sighed silently. _' Maybe this is one of Sebastian's ways to help me tame my curiosity.'_  I rolled my eyes, looking down at my feet." Earl, would you mind guiding us through the manor?" Professor asked Ciel. I looked up." That's fine but..."." Just in case. I want to look for your room key, which Sebastian supposedly had in his possession." Professor explained." I'll, be in the kitchen." I mumbled, letting go of Mey-Rin. She grabbed my wrist." I'll come with you, yes?" She smiled slightly. I nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

   After a bit of useless cleaning, we were all called back together." How are you feeling?" Finnian asked me. I shrugged." I don't feel anything, I'm just, I don't know." I sighed." It'll be fine. We're here for you." Mey-Rin said." So, to see if anyone has the Earl's room key, we'd like to look through your rooms and baggage. Would that be alright? If course, we'll have the ladies check each other's belongings." Professor explained." I understand. In that case..."." By all means." Lau said." Knock yourself out." Mr.Woodley grumbled. I sighed and followed the rest of the girls." So, did you date the butler?" I looked to see Irene." Oh! Yes, I did. I loved Sebastian very much." I mumbled the last part." I'm very sorry for you dear." She smiled softly at me, making me smile back. She glanced at Mey-Rin." Oh my! I can't believe I left that out." I walked to Mey-Rin and observed the picture she was looking at." I hadn't heard you two were in a relationship. So, yesterday was quite a surprise." Mey-Rin said, looking at the picture of Irene and Grimsby." I'm so sorry...I'm twelve years older than Grimsby so I'm a little embarrassed to tell people." Irene explained." Twelve!?" Me and Mey-Rin exclaimed." You don't look that old!" Mey-Rin said." Oh, thank you." Irene blushed. I looked to see Ran-Mao with drawers on her head. My eyes widened." No, no, Miss Ran-Mao, that's not how you wear those at all!" I exclaimed running to her. After we got everything situated, we went back into the room to meet with everyone else." After all that, we didn't find it." Professor said." In that case, Sebastian must have hidden the key somewhere else." Ciel said." Or the culprit might have tossed it out the window. It's so small, you'd never find it in this storm." Lau said." Excuse me! I'll go look outside." Finnian said. I raised my eyebrows." I'll go too." Mey-Rin said. _' What?'_  I thought." If found, the key might help identify the culprit but...you don't have to-"." I want to solve this murder!" Finnian said, cutting Ciel off." I'm not smart like you, so I can't find the killer through reason or logic! But if that key might help solve the case, I want to find it!" He finished." Finny...." I trailed. Him and Mey-Rin looked at each other and nodded before running outside." Hey! You guys!" Barldroy called after them. I huffed and ran after them." Wait!" I yelled as Barldroy and I caught up with them." We can't do anything in this storm. Give it up! We don't even know if the key's out here!" Barldroy said." It could be!" Mey-Rin said." Get back inside. It's still March. You're going to freeze to death. And Sebastian would kill us if we got his kitten sick." Barldroy said. I glanced at him." But, if it hadn't been for Sebastian, none if us would've come here." Finnian said. _' That's true.'_  I thought, remembering when me and Sebastian first met. _' Damn, I could've died.'_  I thought." We, didn't have anything...A place to call home, friends, or freedom. That was all...that was all given to us by the Young Master and Mr.Sebastian. and despite that, the Young Master, and Mr.Sebastian is..." Finnian started to cry. It made my heart break to see them like this." Finny! Don't you cry! Crying won't bring Mr.Sebastian..." Mey-Rin started to cry too. I looked down and bit my lip, fighting away tears. I knelt down with them, trying to make them stop crying." Guys, stop! It's okay! We can-" I clenched my teeth together as tears ran down my face. It hurts me so bad to see them like this. I started to cry with them." Listen." Barldroy said. We ignored him, still crying." LISTEN!" He yelled, making me jump and sniff." What's our job?" Barldroy knelt down with us." We protect this household. We protect the Young Master. Isn't that right?" He put a hand on Mey-Rin's shoulder." So we can't afford to be rash right now. Think back to when they took us in. Back when we, couldn't do anything but kill. Well, what about now? Why would that superman who could do anything on his own, persistently teach so many things to such incompetent and slow learners?" I looked at him." Wasn't it so, in case something happened to him, we'd be able to protect the Young Master and the manor? So there's only one thing we should be doing right now." Barldroy said. Suddenly the rain stopped hitting us." That's quite right." I looked up to see Tanaka holding an umbrella over us." Mr.Tanaka.." Barldroy trailed." If that man was here, I'm sure he'd say, ' How could we call ourselves servants of Phantomhive Manor if we couldn't even overcome such a crisis.'" Tanaka said. I smiled slightly." Yes!" They said. We walked back into the manor. I pulled some of my drenched hair from my eyes. I grabbed a towel and started to dry off. I jumped slightly hearing a knock on the door." Who could that be?" I mumbled, grabbing a pan. Tanaka walked to the door as we all grabbed weapons, preparing to attack. When he opened the door I immediately hit the person with the pan in the face then everyone else attacked." Finny!" I called, grabbing the bag the person had. He nodded and followed my out of the kitchen." Young Master!" I yelled, gaining their attention." We caught someone suspicious!" I said. I looked back at the man who walked in. He was tied up and wet from the rain." So, this means, this man is the killer." Mr.Woodley said." To think our thirteenth man would appear of his own accord." I looked at Lau as he stood up." I'm a little shocked, myself." He walked towards the man and put a hand on his shoulder." So, who are you?" Lau asked." Eh? You talked like you knew..." I face palmed." My name?" The man smirked. I raised an eyebrow and glared at him." It's been a long time, Jeremy." Ciel said." Earl, do you know this old guy?" Lau asked." Old guy?" The man glared at him." Yes." Ciel answered." This man is the reverend Jeremy Rathborne." Ciel said." He's a popular adviser for the local church and something of a celebrity." Ciel explained." Well then, everyone, please call me Jeremy." He said. I tilted my head. _' Fucking Sebastian.'_  I glared at him. _' He has some god damn explaining to do.'_  I thought.


	17. Chapter 17

" You're a priest?" Professor raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. _' Priest. How ironic.'_  I thought." You expect me to believe this suspicious guy? The thirteenth man is the only one without an alibi for all three murders! It's got to be him!" Mr.Woodley yelled." That deduction is complete nonsense, Mr.Woodley." Sebastian answered." H-How do you know my name?" Mr.Woodley asked." With those rings, it was perfectly obvious. A diamond that large. Plus that cut was recently developed by the Woodley Company and requires the very latest polishing machines. The 'round brilliant cut'." I looked at him. _' Is this what he meant by research?'_ I thought." It's a rare item that hasn't been put on the market yet. I've hard Daniel Anderson, a London Jeweler, has been emphasizing that in his sales talks. And of the Earl's party guests, the one most likely to be wearing that elusive ring would be President Woodley. In other words, you, sir. Was I mistaken?" Sebastian asked. I fought my urge to make a smart comment." More importantly, how did you, no, how long have you been here and for what reason?" Professor asked." You certainly have a lot of questions. Ah, you there." Sebastian looked at Barldroy." Put my bah down, and open it." He said. Barldroy opened the bag revealing an owl." That's Mr.Sebastian's owl!" Mey-Rin said." I gave the bird a sedative, so it's asleep. Earl, please read the letter attached to its leg." Sebastian said. Ciel took out the letter and looked at it." Young Master, what was Mr.Sebastian trying to say?" Mey-Rin asked. Ciel quickly crumbled up the paper." Apparently, Sebastian foresaw his murder, so he sent this letter to Jeremy." He said." But that piece of paper doesn't prove he's not the murderer." Mr.Grimsby said." Check my coat pocket." Sebastian said. Finnian went into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper." It's a ticket..to the theater." He said." For what date?" Ciel asked." Yesterday." Finnian answered." It's a same day ticket for the evening show on March 12. The venue and performance were Ly...Lyceum Theater." He said." The program was The Lady of the Lake." Sebastian said." That's definitely the program currently showing at Lyceum Theater." Irene said." The show ended just after 10 PM. Even if I offered a sovereign to speed things up, it would take two hours in a hansom cab. No, with this storm, it would take more than twice that long." Sebastian said." A carriage in this weather?" Irene asked." With this rain, the river would be flooded. You'd never be able to cross it in a carriage." Barldroy said." Of course, there are countless other ways. There are infinite paths to an end, but there is only one truth." Sebastian said." So, you couldn't be involved in the murders because you were in London last night. That's the 'truth'." Professor said." Precisely what I'd expect from a novelist. I'm glad we're on the same page." Sebastian said." Huh?"." It's easy to read a person's profession by studying their clothing and habits. The callus on your middle finger, and the blue stain on your sleeve. That happens in the wash when dye-based ink rubs off on your clothing. Also, you take notes in pencil on your cuff, so you don't forget your ideas." Sebastian said. _' I didn't even notice that.'_  I looked at the professor." Amazing! You're just like my old teacher, Dr.Bell!" Professor said." Well, people watching is my hobby." Sebastian said. _' What a creepy hobby.'_  I thought." Well, then! Now, since I'm cleared of suspicion, would you mind untying me? The entire manor seems rich with the fragrance of a difficult case that might alleviate my boredom." He said. I huffed silently and untied him so he could sit down. _' I can't just not know what's happening. It's annoying.'_ I thought, looking down. I felt someone link arms with me. I looked to see Mey-Rin I smiled slightly then felt someone else link arms with me. I looked to my right to see Finnian. He smiled at me." I swear you three are childish." Barldroy mumbled. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out, making him glare at me. I chuckled quietly.

   " So that's everything that happened between the first murder and your arrival." Professor said." I see. That is quite intriguing. First, may I examine the bodies? They speak must eloquently, and they tied nothing but the truth." Sebastian said.' Not yours!' I thought." Well then, let's go down to the wine cellar."." Stop." I raised an eyebrow at Sebastian." Move each individual body to a separate room. The scents of a murder offer important clues. If the victims are kept together, the smells will mingle. The smell of wine is especially strong in the cellar. If I have to use my nose, I'd rather smell only the mysteries." Sebastian said." Very well. I'll have rooms prepared." Ciel stood up." You three, move and prepare separate rooms." He said as Finnian and Mey-Rin let go of me." Yes, sir." They said." Meanwhile, would you mind if I change my clothes?" Sebastian got up." You-" Ciel sighed." Reverend, I believe my dead butler's clothes might fit you. I'll take you to his room. Amanda, come with us." Ciel started to walk." Yes, my lord." I quickly followed him. Once we were out of sight, Ciel took off down the hall. I followed his lead. We ran into Sebastian's room as he quickly started to change." You bastard! You didn't tell me you'd be appearing in that get-up!" Ciel seethed." I didn't have time to tell you." Sebastian said as I closed the door." Just like you didn't have time to tell me what is happening here!? Be a good actor is all you had to say!?" I asked." I'll explain everything to you my dear." He took off his mask and fixed his tie." But-"." I promise." Sebastian pecked my lips and took off. I face palmed." I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Amanda. You did do quite well though." Ciel sighed." It's no problem, my lord, I only wished you went easy on me when I had to pull you away from Sebastian." I chuckled, making him smirk. Suddenly Sebastian ran back into room, changing again." Ah, busy, busy." He said. I scoffed.

 

   " You think that old man can really find the culprit?" Barldroy asked." Well, I'm worried about that too, but for us, what to do about tonight's dinner is the bigger problem." Mey-Rin said. My eyes widened slightly." Right.." Barldroy said, sitting down. There was a knock on the door." I know you're in there. Open the door." Sebastian said. I rolled my eyes." Mr.Jeremy?" Finnian asked, getting up. He ran to the door and opened it." Can we help you?" He asked." If you came to scrounge for food, there's nothing left." Barldroy said." I didn't come to extort anything, but you're out of food?" Sebastian asked." T-This is kind of embarrassing." Mey-Rin stood up." I sighed and stood up." That Charles dude eats a lot. Sebastian prepared enough food to last three days, but it's already gone because of him." I said. _' Jesus that was weird.'_  I thought." The only things we've got in excess are beans and flour. We probably could make bean soup, but that would disgrace the Young Master. So we're stuck here racking our brains." Barldroy said." You have a herb garden here, right?" Sebastian asked." Yes! Mr.Sebastian planted lots of them!" Finnian said." Excellent! Herbs have medicinal virtues and many even act as an appetite suppressant. Fennel, for instance, can temper overall consumption when used to season an appetizer." Sebastian said." Herbs can do some amazing stuff!" Finnian said." Also, if you have soybeans, you can make soy meat." Sebastian said." Soy meat?" I raised an eyebrow." It's a meat substitute made from soybeans. If prepared well, you might not even notice it's soy. With this much, you can make thirty servings of Salisbury steak." Thirty servings?!"." Cooking is a science that can change infinitely depending in the combined materials." Sebastian said." Mr.Jeremy, you know everything!" Finnian exclaimed." Don't waste on admiration, move! There's no time until dinner. Start with boiling a large quantity of soybeans. Come on, hurry!" Sebastian said." I'll get the herbs!" Finnian said." I'll boil the soybeans!" Barldroy said." We'll go get some wine!" I grabbed Mey-Rin's hand. Mey-Rin suddenly gasped." What's wrong?" Barldroy asked." I-I just remembered! When we checked everyone's belongings earlier, I found something really bad!" Mey-Rin said.' Was I not paying attention when that happened?' I raised an eyebrow." Something bad?" Sebastian asked." Irene had a bottle filled with dark red liquid! The Young Master and his guests said Mr.Phelps looked like he was attacked by a vampire, so..."." I see. That's certainly intriguing." Sebastian said." Apparently, Miss Irene is actually twelve years older than Mr.Grimsby." Twelve years?!" Barldroy and Finnian exclaimed." I actually don't think I'd be surprised is she were a vampire." Mey-Rin said." Yes, it would be intriguing is she were a real vampire. But unfortunately I think I can deduce the contents of that bottle." Sebastian said." What?! Really?" Mey-Rin asked." Yes. I'll tell you tonight." He said. _' So this is ending tonight. Good.'_ I thought." But for now, my friends, please focus on preparing dinner. I'll give you a hand. There's no need for impatience. The witching hour will come soon enough." Sebastian said." Come on, Mey-Rin." We ran off to get the wine.

  " I'm stuffed! That was delicious! There was so little grease in today's Salisbury steak, I could've eaten 100! As expected of you, Phantomhive! You use the best meat!" Charles said." Thank you." Ciel said." Well now that we've filled out bellies, don't you think it's about time you stopped stalling and give us the truth about this case, Reverend?" Lau asked." No need to be hasty. Before that, Earl, I wonder if you'll indulge me?" Sebastian asked." What should I do?" Ciel asked. _' Jesus Christ, this doesn't sound good.'_  I thought, grabbing plates and going into the kitchen. I put away the plates and started to clean up.

   We all stood in Ciel's room, waiting for Sebastian to come in with the, 'culprit'. I yawned, looking around." Excuse me." I looked at Tanaka." We've successfully apprehended the culprit." He said." We've brought the killer." Charles sighed." This is the culprit." Sebastian held up a snake. I raised an eyebrow." A snake?" Ciel asked." What? No way!" Barldroy said." It's hard to believe, but it really did cine after this young lady while she was in the Earl's clothes." Professor said as Ran-Mao nodded." Black Mamba. It's a South African viper with potent neurotoxin. The killer must have primed this snake to target the Earl's scent, training it like an assassin. But in the end, a snake is a snake." Sebastian said." By tracking his scent, it could sneak into the bed but, it couldn't know if its victim was the Was Earl or not." He said." I see. The killer didn't expect the Earl to be sleeping in a different room!" Professor said." And on that night, the one using my bed was, Patrick Phelps." Ciel said." Trained behavior doesn't break easily. I was sure it would try again, so I stood watch, and sure enough. We're lucky this lady did the Earl's clothes and agreed to be his stand-in." Sebastian said. I looked at Ran-Mao." It's tight." She sighed. I sweatdropped." If worst came to worst, you couldn't fudge the snake, could you, Earl?" Sebastian asked." If the Earl died, we'd be in trouble. Wouldn't we, Ran-Mao?" Lau asked. She walked to Ciel." I'm glad you're safe." She pulled Ciel into a hug. I chuckled and looked away." Ack! At the very least put on some pants!" Ciel exclaimed. He cleared his throat." In any case, you had me wear my butler's coat to mask my own scent?" Ciel asked." Wasn't it immensely convenient that it could cover your whole body?" Sebastian asked." You really like having the last word, don't you.." Ciel said. I chuckled again. _' Yes. He does.'_  I looked at Sebastian." More importantly...how he got the snake might be important...after all, transporting venomous snakes is prohibited on trading vessels." Professor said." It was probably smuggled in. Bribing a privately owned freighter would be the fastest, I think." Lau said." But, in that case, we have to assume the culprit has connections with African enterprises." Ciel said." If we're talking about African imports, there's gold and diamonds..." Professor's eyes widened and he looked at Mr.Woodley. _' Ah, diamonds...'_ I looked at him." Y-You're wrong! It's not me! Kong-Rong's in the trading business, too!" Mr.Woodley exclaimed." Unfortunately for you, we don't have any business in Africa." Lau said." Either way, concluding it's him just because he does business in Africa seems kind of unreasonable." Charles said." E-Exactly! What about Lord Siemens' murder? I have an alibi for that one!" Mr.Woodley said." There may be little meaning to that alibi, I'm afraid." Sebastian said." What do you mean?" Mr.Grimsby asked." What if the corpse the servants discovered, wasn't actually a corpse?" Sebastian asked. _' What is happening?'_  I thought as everyone gasped." Are you all familiar with the tonic Juliet took in Romeo and Juliet?" Sebastian asked." It can't be!" Professor said." Yes. It actually exists. Recently, scientists have discovered a substance called tetrodotoxin. When purified a particular way, one can feign death, just like Juliet." Sebastian said." Tetrodotoxin...as I recall, it's a toxin found in blow-fish and octopi." Professor said." Earlier when examining Lord Siemens, I detected the smell if the sea, that was most likely purified blow-fish venom. Well then, here's a question, why would our victim smell of poison when he was stabbed to death?" Sebastian asked." It was a ruse.." Ciel said." Exactly, after creating a false stab wrong on his chest, he drank the poison himself, discarded the vial, and faked his death. Most people have no desire to examine a corpse's wounds, so it would with as a short-term trick. But the corpse I examined earlier was most definitely stabbed." Sebastian said." So, he meant to fake his death, buy then somebody really killed him?" Lau asked." Judging by the circumstances, the culprit may have been trying to frame the Earl. I'm not sure Lord Siemens was involved. He seemed to lose himself under the influence, or the killer might have roped him in by saying, ' Let's give everyone a little shock'." Professor said." The Lord and I had never met before, so he had no reason to frame me. I think it's safe to assume someone used him to frame me, then silenced him." Ciel said." It truly is, pitiable." Sebastian said, turning to look at Mr.Woodley again." W-Wait! Anyone could've gotten him involved! Everyone else's alibis are worthless, too!" Mr.Woodley exclaimed." Indeed, but then the same goes for you, Mr.Woodley. Humans are lying creatures, after all." Sebastian said. _' Damn demon.'_  I thought." But is Siemens drank poison, where's the vial that contained it?" Charles asked." It's simple. He could just toss it dinner we wouldn't look right away. In a fire for example." Ciel said." Oh yeah, there was a ton of wood in the fireplace, wasn't there?" Barldroy asked." It's true, we wouldn't find it in there...then once three dust settled, if he could just sneak back to retrieve it." Professor said." But, things didn't go his way this time, because of Sebastian." Ciel said." That's it! Before he could dispose of the evidence, the butler came to rake the ashes! If found, that vessel would indicate a ruse, and his alibi would be useless. So he panicked and killed Sebastian on the spur of the moment, before collecting the vessel and returning to his room." Professor said." In that case, whoever has the bottle is the murderer! But I don't have it! You searched through my things and this room thoroughly, right!?" Mr.Woodley asked." Yes, we did. Except the hearth, that is." Ciel said." That's a false allegation! It's not here!" Mr.Woodley yelled." Then show us! Prove it's not there!" Mr.Grimsby retorted, pushing Mr.Woodley out of the way. He dusted the ashes away." Glass shards?" Professor asked." But we can't tell what it was.." He said." We'll just have to put the pieces together." Sebastian said, picking up the glass shards." That's impossible. It's completely shattered." Professor said." All done." Sebastian said. My eyes widened, looking at the vial." Incredible...It looks like a medicinal ampule. Finding it in this fireplace can only mean..." Professor looked at Mr.Woodley." So you really are the culprit! You murderer!" Mr.Grimsby yelled." I've never seen that thing before!" Mr.Woodley exclaimed." Why on Earth would you try and frame a child?" Professor asked." I-I wasn't-"." Diamonds. The leader in the diamond industry, Roze Company had confidential plans to collaborate with my company and expand into jewelry production." Ciel said." If realized, those plans would certainly damage the Woodley Company. But a few days ago, the Roze Company president was killed, and our plans were put on hold. So, while he had the chance, he probably intended to kill me, as well. Quite the ill-conceived plan, really." He said." I didn't do it! You've got to believe me! I've been set up! This! This little devil is, The Queen's Watch-" Charles scoffed and pulled out his sword, holding it against his neck." Shut your mouth. I don't need your excuses. We'll have plenty of time to talk while you're in prison." He said." I-I didn't do it! I really didn't!"." Whatever, just just shut up. I'm in a really bad mood right now." Charles said. _' Hm. Bad mood?'_  I thought." Earl Grey. I have just the thing you need. Why don't you use it?" Ciel held up some chains. _' He used that when Ciel was the prime suspect.'_  I looked at Charles as he chained up Mr.Woodley." Let's leave the rest to the police." Professor said." I suppose that means the case is closed." Ciel said." Thank goodness." Irene said." Yeah." Mr.Grimsby agreed." Oh yeah, what was that dark red liquid anyway?" Finnian asked." Finny! That doesn't matter anymore!" Mey-Rin covered his mouth." Ah, yes! We haven't discussed that yet!" Sebastian said." That liquid the maid found in Irene's room," He pulled out a bottle." Was it this color?" He asked." Ah! It was exactly that color!" Mey-Rin said." Oh, my.." Irene trailed." Given your considerable youth and beauty, it seems the maid saw this liquid and thought you might be a vampire. But the bottle most likely contains this." Sebastian pulled out a red leaf." Ah! That's red perilla!" Finnian said." Red perilla has anti-aging properties. Once distilled and extracted, you get this essence. Am I mistaken?" Sebastian asked." No, you're right..I want to stay young with him forever." Irene blushed." Irene!" Mr.Grimsby hugged her." Awe." I smiled." S-So that's it." Barldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian said, sitting down. I chuckled." Red parilla also alleviates fatigue. With that in mind, why don't we celebrate the end of the case with a toast?" Sebastian asked. I grabbed Mey-Rin and pulled her to Irene." I-I'm so sorry for calling you a vampire, Miss Irene!" Mey-Rin quickly bowed, almost losing her balance." Oh it's perfectly fine." Irene smiled." We did it!" Finnian grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug." Ack! F-Finny!" I breathed as he spun me around. I heard Sebastian chuckle." Oi! Put her down, Finny! You know she's too fragile for your hugs." Barldroy said as Finnian let me go." Fragile?" I scoffed." You'll always be Sebastian's kitten." He teased." I'm not though!" I exclaimed, making him scoff." Oh go blow up the kitchen." I crossed my arms." I can actually cook you know!"." Now's a good time to prove it! Every meal I saw you make was coal!" I retorted. _' This didn't end too bad.'_  I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Since the storm cleared, everyone was set and ready to leave the next day. After watching everyone leave, we walked back into the manor." That was just tiring." I huffed." And when are you going to explain everything to me?" I asked Sebastian. Before he could answer, I heard heavy breathing from the bottom of the steps." Hm?" I turned around to see the professor." Why are you so flustered? Did you forget something?" Sebastian asked him." I returned to confirm the truth, Reverend Jeremy. No. The butler, Sebastian!" Professor said. _' Wow, and I thought everyone was just stupid at that banquet.'_  I thought." Excellent! It seems we've rather underestimated you." Sebastian took off his mask." I-I can't believe it. There's no way anything that implausible could be true." Professor said." Oh? Didn't you come back because you were certain? If you'd just been on your way, you could have returned to that tranquil 'reality', so why come back?" Sebastian asked." Because, if the misgivings I felt weren't just misgivings, I'd have to chase the Yard's carriage immediately!" Professor said." So it wasn't Woodley...I knew it." I mumbled. Sebastian glanced at me. Ciel chuckled." You certainly have a strong sense of justice, Professor. But then, you do claim to be a fan of medieval knights in your writing. Once you know the truth, you might not be able to leave. Didn't you consider that?" Ciel asked. _' Look if he's going to die I don't need to know what's going on.'_  I thought as Professor gasped." I'm only joking. You're right on the mark. Woodley wasn't behind the murders. At least, not in this case." Ciel said.' So, who did it?' I thought." But he deserved to ride in that carriage." He said." What do you mean by that?" Professor asked." It's a long story. We might as well discuss it over tea. Sebastian, Amanda." Ciel went upstairs." Yes, sir." We said." Show our guest to the greenhouse, please." Sebastian looked at me. I nodded, walking downstairs." Please follow me, Professor." I smiled, starting to walk.

  " Today, we'll be serving Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling Second Flush. And for refreshments, petites fours." Sebastian said. I looked at the professor's face. _' Good, he's as impatient as I am.'_  I thought, handing him his tea." Well? What made you think he might be alive, Professor?" Ciel asked." I didn't really have any real conviction, just a persistent sense of vague incongruity. He was just well, he was too perfect." Professor said." The butler Sebastian, and Reverend Jeremy, there were so many inconsistencies and yet, there was absolutely no room for doubt. They were flawless. They were so perfect, it was unnatural!" He said. Sebastian sat the plate of pastries down." And by that you mean?" He raised an eyebrow." To prepare for death, or rather to prepare to be killed with such impeccable accuracy is simply impossible. That goes beyond the level of premonition." Professor said as I handed Ciel his plate of pastries." Then along came Reverend Jeremy, and even though he was unquestionably suspicious, he had an airtight alibi. And then, those parting words, the instant I heard those words, I found the root of my unease and realized that a single irrational possibility would overturn all our reasoning! The possibility that the butler, Sebastian, wasn't dead. Once that occurred to me, I couldn't keep still." He said." To think that one simple phase would convince you to return...I see my master doesn't favor you for nothing." Sebastian smirked." Why the hell are you taking needless action?" Ciel glared up at him. I chuckled quietly." And, what did I do to arouse such suspicion?" Sebastian asked." First of all, when Siemens was killed. You can do practically anything, but you just stood there. When the Earl was suspected, you didn't say a word in his defense. It's unusual fire a butler to say nothing in defense of his master. You knew, didn't you? You knew there'd be another murder, and the Earl would be cleared." Professor said." Yes, I knew." Sebastian answered." I thought so!"." Except, that wasn't the reason I neglected to defend the Young Master." Sebastian said. I raised an eyebrow." I suppose you thought I deserved it." Ciel said." Not at all. I predicted there would be some kind of attack, and frankly, I was simply exhausted and fed up with shouldering such tiresome chores." Sebastian said. _' Damn it Sebastian. Are you freaking serious?!'_  I sweatdropped." W-Wait just a moment! 'Predicted'?" Professor asked." We knew of time that one of our dinner guests wished to bedevil the Young Master." Sebastian said." You mean, you knew there would be a murder?" Professor asked." Yes. And that Mr.Siemens would likely be a victim. And that I would be killed." Sebastian said." What?!" Professor asked. I crossed my arms and waited for him to explain.

_**Third Person** _

   Victoria looked out of the window from her study." What is on your mind, My Lady?" Michael asked her. Victoria looked at him then back out the window." I..." Victoria pouted, not knowing what to say. Michael chuckled." I want to see Amanda. Whatever we were going to do today can wait." Victoria said. She stood up." We're going to visit Lord Phantomhive." She said." Of course." Michael nodded.

**_Amanda_ **

   " Well now, the Professor has returned home, so I should begin preparing your lunch." Sebastian said. I blinked a few times." Wait!" Ciel said." You seemed to be avoiding the topic in front of him, so I didn't say anything, buy you haven't explained how Phelps was murdered." Ciel said." Ah, that's right. The truth is, we had an accidental caller who want a party guest." Sebastian said." What?" Ciel asked." You weren't expecting him, so I gave him digital accommodations." Sebastian pulled a crate from under the table and it was chained up. I furrowed my eyebrows together." The killer is in there? Show me." Ciel ordered." Are you certain?" Sebastian asked." Don't question me." Ciel said." Well then.." Sebastian undid the chains and opened the crate. A snake jumped out towards Ciel. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to me as Sebastian grabbed the snake." The true culprit behind Mr.Phelps' murder. There was indeed a thirteenth person." Sebastian said as I looked." Snake..." I trailed. One if his snakes hissed at me, making me hold Ciel tighter. Sebastian took the cloth off Snake's mouth so he can talk." Why are you here?" Ciel asked." The day after Black and Smile broke into the first-stringer tents, everyone disappeared! It was definitely your fault! So I followed three scent of your costume, Smile!...Says Wilde." Snake said." So you're saying it's my fault for the circus' disappearance?" Ciel asked." Exactly! Ever since you guys joined us, everyone started acting strangely! I just didn't know Beauty was apart of this!..Says Wordsworth." Snake said. I felt a pang of regret." I knew that Joker and the others were hiding something from me. But, despite my appearance, they called me their friend! They called me family! You stole them away from me! I'll never forgive you for that!...Says Wilde." Snake said. _' Well now I feel really bad for him.'_ I thought." The circus you were apart of, was kidnapping children from each area they toured. We joined the circus, to investigate." Ciel said." Abducted? That's a lie! It can't be true!...Says Wilde." Snake said. _' That, didn't sound like Wilde.'_  I thought. _' He tried to cover the fact that he used his real voice.'_  I thought." Can not? That might be true. My identity was revealed before I could father evidence, and they vanished without a trace. In that sense, perhaps I did steal your, peace. But, I also wanted to save the children who were suffering because of their actions. And of course, I want to save you too." Ciel said. I looked down at him. _' He's, lying..'_  I thought." Amanda." Ciel looked at me. I let him go and backed up. Ciel walked towards Snake and untied him." Snake, come to my manor." He held out his hand." What are you saying?!...Says Keats." Snake said." Just as I said. I want to save you. We're still looking for Joker and the others. Of course, it's mostly to resolve the case but, don't you think being here is the fastest way you can see them again? They were kind to everyone, so cheerful, after living with them, I knew they weren't bad people." Ciel said. I glanced at Sebastian.' He actually seems surprised for once.' I thought." That's why I want therm to atone for their sins, and obtain true happiness. All of them, including you." He said." Including..me?" Snake took Ciel's hand. _' Well, now there's going to be snakes all over the manor.'_  I thought, looking at his snakes.

  " I never thought you'd invite him to live here." Sebastian said as we walked back towards the manor." It's better than letting him go and having my life targeted again. His ability to control those snakes might come in handy, too. And besides, I've been wanting a pet." Ciel said." You told such extravagant lies." Sebastian said." Even lies become truth if you stick to them indefinitely. In the end, you'll just have to swallow then all." Ciel said." Indeed." Sebastian said." Wait. Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny still think you're dead." I looked at Sebastian." Ah, yes.." Sebastian trailed." We have that worked out." Ciel said. _' I'll get to see Victoria soon. I hope she's okay..'_  I thought." For now, prepare a room for Snake so he can come inside the manor." Ciel said." Of course." I mumbled, walking inside." Mey-Rin!" I called, running upstairs." Yes!" She ran to me." We have a new guests. Can you help me prepare a room?" I asked." Of course!" Mey-Rin said." You aren't, scared of snakes, are you?" I asked as we walked to a room." Not necessarily. Does our new guest have snakes?" Mey-Rin asked. I nodded." He talks for the snakes, but he's very nice, don't worry, he may be a little shy for the time being though." I explained as we cleaned up the room." I'm sure he'll love it here, yes!" Mey-Rin smiled." Who wouldn't love you guys?" I chuckled. Once we finished cleaning the room, I went back to the greenhouse." Snake?" I walked to him as he looked at me." I'm here to take you to your new room." I smiled." New, room?...Says Emily."." Yes. Follow me?" I held out my hand. Snake looked at my hand then at me, before hesitantly joining his hand with mine. I lead him in the manor and up to the room." Snake. This is Mey-Rin. She is a maid here." I said as Mey-Rin smiled." It's a pleasure to add someone to the family, yes! Welcome!" She said happily." Would you like to stay in your room for now or go meet the others?" I asked him." I think it's best if I rest...Says Wilde." Snake said." Okay. I'll be back soon." I smiled as Mey-Rin and I left, closing the door behind us." Those snakes aren't poisonous, are they?" Mey-Rin asked." No, well, I don't know." I said." Oh dear." She mumbled. I chuckled, walking downstairs." Where's Tanaka?" I asked. Mey-Rin looked around." He's with the Young Master." I turned around to see Barldroy." And he said he's planning for Sebastian's funeral to be quick, so maybe in a few days." He said. I nodded, and looked away. _' How the hell are they going to pull this off?'_  I thought.


End file.
